


A Lifetime in Days

by ML_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Marauders, Marauders' Era, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life is all memory, except for the one present moment that goes by you so quickly you hardly catch it going." - Tennessee Williams. A collection of mostly unrelated short stories looking in the life of Sirius Black and Mary Macdonald. Based on Ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nyctophobia (Holding Hands)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1976\. Peeves' decision to visit the 6th Year Potions Class led to Sirius discovering Mary's ultimate fear.

“Scared, Macdonald?” Sirius asked mockingly when Macdonald snatched his hand after Peeves snuffed out all the candlelight at once. She didn’t say a word to his jibe, but he wasn’t waiting for it anyway. Glee tugged his lips in a smug smile as he savoured the beautiful mess the poltergeist created.

They were in the middle of Potions when Peeves decided to visit. With a cackle, he made the already dim classroom pitch black. Most of the class squealed in fright and made an unnecessary fuss over Peeve’s handiwork. Tables and chairs scraped against the stone floor as some attempted to escape the classroom—to no avail as they couldn’t find the door. Others were sharp enough to light their wands beforehand. Meanwhile the rest… Merlin knew what they were doing. Slughorn’s voice boomed through the chaos and blubbered threats against Peeves. Soon enough, the sound of shattering glass reverberated as the Potions Master, with a cry of panic, fell or collided against the shelves. Amongst the throng, Peeves fired obscenities and cackled madly.

This was the perfect opportunity for Sirius to find the boys and scarper—actually, he’d do just that. He reached for his wand when, suddenly, pain shot up his left arm. “Merlin,” he gasped, finally noticing the chokehold on his hand and to whom the grip belonged. “Macdonald. You’re killing my hand.”

She did not release him. Irritation niggled at the back of his head and he frowned. He leaned towards her and felt for her wrist. The tension of her muscles was incredible… and unsurprising considering she was holding onto him for dear life. “Oi,” he said, voice gruff and impatient, as he tried to pry her hand off. “Let go so I can get out—” he stopped when he heard her whimper. He scowled—what was her problem? He held onto her shoulder, drawing back when he felt her trembling violently. His impatience and irritation dissipated, replaced by dread and apprehension.

“Macdonald,” he said, voice loud as he took her shoulders again and shook firmly. “Macdonald!”

She didn’t answer. He closed the distance between them and heard her breaths coming out in short bursts through clenched teeth, accompanied by a whimper or sob. Though she still trembled, she was frozen—standing so still that anyone would think that the Body-Bind Curse hit her. Cold panic trickled slowly down his spine and it dawned on him that there was something serious happening to the girl. What could he do? He didn’t even understand what was happening to her. He could alert Slughorn, but everything was still chaotic. Sirius was not at all confident that the Potions Master could appreciate the severity of Mary’s panic.

So he decided to help her himself.

“Mary,” Sirius said, placing his hand on top of Mary’s. The least he could do was bring her back to the present, where none of the demons in her mind could follow. “Mary, can you hear me?” no answer, but that didn’t discourage him. “Mary, it’s Sirius. It’s Sirius. Listen to me—listen to me, yeah? You’re in Potions. You’re just in Potions. Listen, Mary, you’re going to be all right, yeah? I’ve your hand. I’ve your hand right here. Nothing’s hurting you—”

“Mary!”

A beam of light obscured his vision, making him jump. He blinked a few times and saw Lily’s face emerge from the light. She stood in front of them, holding her wand aloft. Sirius couldn’t miss the worry on her face. She ignored him as she stepped closer to Mary, looking over her like a mother would her daughter. She clucked her tongue and gently pried Mary’s hand from Sirius’—an amazingly easy feat considering. Lily’s light danced around the room and illuminated different spots as she wrapped her arm around Mary’s shoulders. Mary’s reaction was instantaneous. Sirius started and moved towards Mary when she, like a marionette cut from its strings, lost all stiffness in her body and slumped against Lily.

“Is she okay? Did she black out?” Sirius demanded, rocking back to his feet when Lily caught Mary with ease.

“You’re going to be okay,” Lily said to Mary, rubbing her shoulder. “Let’s get you out of the dark, hmm?”

They didn’t move right away. Lily had to properly support most of Mary’s weight. She also had to coax her into straightening up slightly so they wouldn’t fall on their way out of the classroom. Meanwhile, Sirius watched. He noticed that Mary had stopped shaking—she was like a leaf in a storm in his care. It seemed that Lily was Mary’s shield, able to keep the demons away more effectively than he—or anybody—could. He hurried to follow the girls as they turned from him and slowly shuffled their way out of the classroom. Lily kept the beam of light in front of her to see the path.

When they were halfway out of the room, the lights returned. Peeves was gone, leaving destruction in his wake. The tables were in disarray—some were even stuck on the walls. Parchment and various writing materials littered the floor. Many of the bottled ingredients on the floor had crashed. The potions Slughorn left brewing had spilled, doing different kinds of damage to the floor and leaving a mixture of strange smells in the air. Some of the students had managed to scarper during the chaos and only a handful of the class remained. Some were quick to exit as soon as they’re able to see the door while the rest, for some reason, simply floundered about. Slughorn’s robes were damp and covered with Merlin knew what. His face was red. With an angry wave of his wand he began to clean up, muttering under his breath about being underpaid. There was no point to officially dismissing the class.

Sirius barely noticed the state of the classroom as he followed Lily out. His eyes were on Mary, though. With Lily’s support, she could finally walk—weakly. But she didn’t seem to be growing stronger; each step she took looked heavy.

“We’re out,” Lily said, visibly struggling. “We’re out. Good, Mary, good. You’re doing so well. Just breathe now, all right? Just breathe—remember what we learned? Count your breaths. Inhale at one and exhale at two… inhale at one… exhale at two… very good. That’s good, Mary.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Sirius asked as he caught up.

Lily clucked her tongue. “I don’t have time for you, Black. Go bother someone else.”

“You need help,” he insisted, letting the acerbic answer pass.

The glare Lily shot at him was so sharp that his steps faltered. “Not. Now.” She gritted. “I need to get Mary out of here.”

Sirius stopped following them at that. Lily’s voice held a compelling tone of anger than made him realise that his need for answers did not trump Mary’s urgent need for help. He watched the girls walk the length of the hallway and as they disappeared around the corner, Sirius hoped Mary would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9445947/1/A-Lifetime-in-Days) and [here](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lifetime-in-days).
> 
> I decided to get out of my miserable hole of self-doubt to post my interpretation of **Ericandy's** thirty day one true pairing (otp) challenge, which can be found [here](http://wasserplane.tumblr.com/post/26776101761/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge). I'm doing this first for Sirius/Mary, one of my favourite otps. My main focus is how I deal with the themes for my couple, not so much as the schedule itself so I probably won't be able to fire off chapters everyday. In saying that, I won't take months to complete one chapter either.
> 
> With that, I thank you for reading my story. Comments are most definitely welcome.
> 
> **Revised: 5/02/2016**


	2. Sleepless (Cuddling Somewhere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1978\. Despite the fun she had at James' boisterous graduation party, Mary found herself unable to sleep.

Mary bit her lip and slowly opened the door leading to the backyard. She stepped on the deck and pulled the door shut. She paused. The house remained undisturbed. Stretching her arms overhead, she relaxed. With a sigh she sat on the top step, hugged her knees to her chest, and rested her head against the banister. It was still dark—she could barely see where the backyard ended. Thank Merlin some of the outside lights remained on.

Two hours ago it seemed the Potter Manor was incapable of silence. James had thrown a party in honour of their graduation. The living room trembled with all the noise they made. Loud music and rambunctious laughter saturated the walls as they enjoyed themselves without inhibitions. For a few hours they forgot about the dark future and lived the present as though tomorrow would be like any other. They didn’t exchange any last words nor were there any revelations. Just some tired old jokes and optimistic wishes—a hope that they could do something like this again.

As the night wore on the volume of the music lowered until there was silence. The dances that were once frenetic had stopped. They ended up sitting around the coffee table and talking. Exhaustion descended like a cloak, persisting until they decided to sleep. What conversations they had ceased the moment they slipped into their sleeping bags. Mary was the last to fall into slumber.

Well. She tried to.

She spent a long time tossing and turning. She tried to coax herself to sleep—counting sheep and whatnot. When that didn’t work, she simply lied in her bag. As she stared at the ceiling her thoughts circled in her head faster than James’ broomstick. Silence rang in the room, surging around her, closing in until breathing became difficult. She was restless again. This time, however, she made such a racket that Remus groaned irritably. She decided then that spending her energy elsewhere was wise. Hence, she ended up on the Potters’ deck.

“Hi.”

A cold jolt sped down her spine at the low voice. She tipped her head back as a shadow descended on her. A warm kiss pressed on her forehead and then something hotter pressed against her skin. Mary straightened and saw a hand holding a mug steady on her knee. Thin white tendrils of steam rose from within and danced in swirls in the air.

“Hey,” Mary whispered. She wrapped her fingers around the mug, watching as Sirius plopped next to her with his own mug in one hand and a rolled up fleece blanket tucked under his arm. “Did I disturb you?”

“Nah. I went to the loo and noticed you were gone when I returned.”

“Right.”

Sirius placed the mug on the deck before shaking the blanket open. He wrapped it securely around them and then put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her to his side. Mary snuggled against him and placed her head on his shoulder. The night was balmy, but his warmth was welcome. The heaviness of his arm made her feel secure. In that moment nothing and no one could harm her.

“All right?” Sirius said as Mary sipped and smiled at the flavour of tea and strawberries.

“Fine.”

“Why’re you out here, then?”

She sipped again. “Can’t sleep.”

“Too dark?”

“Hmm?”

“Was it too dark in there? That why you can’t sleep?”

“Oh,” she chuckled, “no. It wasn’t too dark.”

“Right.” He squeezed her shoulder. “Why, then?”

She hesitated. Her mind raced again. The truth tingled on her tongue—an itchy sort of vibration that urged her to babble until she was rid of it. She tapped the mug and bit her lips to keep the words from spilling out. Should she tell Sirius?

“Mary.”

She sighed. “I think I drank too much.”

“And?”

“And I couldn’t help thinking.”

“Oh, that’s not good.” Sirius’ ominous voice held a teasing note. “What about this time?”

She smiled. The tapping grew faster. Perhaps a half-truth would do. “The future, I suppose.”

“Ah,” Sirius said. A pregnant pause settled between them. “Erm… what d’you mean the future?”

Mary tilted her head up and appraised him, expression passive. However, she smiled sheepishly when he returned her gaze and raised his brows. “It’s nothing,” she said, looking away. “Really. Just silly things.”

“Come on, Macdonald, we’re past these games.”

Her smile tightened. She didn’t reply.

Sirius nudged her gently. “Tell me?”

“It’s nothing,” she repeated, weakly. “I just… couldn’t believe we graduated, is all.”

“Is that it?” he chuckled.

 _Not really_ , Mary thought. “Basically.”

“Well we graduated, Macdonald. Believe me, I was there—surprisingly.”

“Yes, thank you,” she giggled.

The conversation ended. The two took the opportunity to drink. Mary finished her tea. She set the mug aside then clasped her hands on her lap. Sirius squeezed her shoulder again before lowering his arm. He also set his mug aside, making a loud thump. He then leaned back on his hands. The harmonious song of crickets and other nocturnal creatures overwhelmed the silence that stretched between them. Mary’s thoughts, given life by the conversation, throbbed against her skull. The words she chose not to voice spread a clammy sort of unease throughout her body.

“Do you ever worry?” she blurted, looking up at Sirius.

“About what?” he returned her gaze, eyes silver under the dim lights.

“Just…” she murmured, “what’s going to happen to us?”

He stared at her. “ _That’s_ why you can’t sleep.”

She bit her lip and nodded before turning from him. Silence greeted her words. Her back prickled as Sirius’ eyes bored into her. She should’ve kept quiet, after all. She was foolish. And now somehow things seemed realer. There could be Death Eaters looming around James’ house in that instant. The back of her neck tingled as she realised she left her wand in the sleeping bag.

“It’s just that,” Mary began when the silence grew unbearable, “you all decided to join the Order. And it’s become a real possibility that I could lose—” her voice cracked. Pressure welled up in her throat and pushed tears to her eyes. She took a shaky breath. “I could lose you all and that scares me more—more than anything.”

“Mary,” Sirius whispered. He turned to her and wrapped her in his arms. She leaned heavily against him, sniffled, and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and admitted: “I do worry.”

“Oh, good.” Mary wiped the corners of her eyes. “Thought I was the only one.”

He chuckled. He kissed her again. “I’m just as frightened as you are—Merlin, it’s a waking nightmare.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He brushed his fingers through her hair. “Honestly, there are times when I wonder if… if I should’ve stopped them from joining.”

“Really?” she looked up at him in surprise.

“I know I seem like all I want is a good fight,” he mumbled, grimacing and not meeting her eyes. “But I’m not unaware. I know what it means. I don’t want that for the people I love.”

She stared at him. “Didn’t expect you to think about something like that.”

“I try not to.” Finally, he gazed at her and smiled regretfully. “But it hits me sometimes how wrong everything is.” He pulled her closer, nearly crushed her to his chest. “We’ve come of age. We’ve graduated. But we’re only seventeen, aren’t we? We’ve _just_ become adults. And instead of worrying about—about stupid things like jobs or travelling or whatever, we’re worrying about fighting. About life or death. About surviving. It’s bloody unfair.”

Mary nodded. “Yeah.”

“But that’s why we joined, isn’t it? It’s exactly for that reason why we decided to fight.”

“I know.” She squeezed his arms. “I know that. I _understand_. It’s just... I’m terrified that you all—especially you—will throw your lives away because you think it’ll save the world—”

“Well, what if it will?”

“What if it won’t?” she challenged his hopeful voice.

Sirius sighed. “Mary—”

“I don’t want to argue.” She shook her head. “I don’t want to stop you or our friends. It’s your choice. I just want you to remember that fighting doesn’t just mean _dying_ for something. You have to fight to live. You all have to come back for—for us who’re waiting.”

Silence greeted Mary’s words again. She wondered if she had said too much. However, she felt Sirius’ lips on her temple. “I promise,” he said, imprinting the words on her skin. “I promise that you will not lose any of us. Not in one day. Not ever. We’ll come back to you. _I_ will.”

“Don’t promise such things lightly.”

“I’m not.” He sifted until both of them sat straight. He coaxed her to face him. She looked into his eyes. Relief blossomed in her chest at his determined expression—the way he gazed straight into her. He understood her, she realised. He understood what it meant and still made such a promise. She loved him all the more in that moment.

“I will hold you to that,” she warned.

“I know.” He grinned at her, genuinely this time. “Trust me.”

“Okay.”

His grin widened and gave her a kiss, which she returned. “Right.” He pulled away and rose. The blanket fell in a heap at his feet. A burst of cool air hit her side and she watched as he moved the mugs to one spot before tapping her shoulder. “Budge over a bit.”

“What are you doing?” she chuckled, doing as he asked.

“Helping you sleep.” Sirius took her spot and leaned his back against the banister. He leaned forward and took Mary’s hands, gently guiding her between his open legs.

“But I’m wide awake now.” She did her best to cover them both with the blanket before resting against his chest.

“Well, we’ll wait out the sunrise, then.” Gently, he ran his hand along her back. “Meanwhile, how about we talk about the _real_ future, hey?”

“All right.” The corners of her mouth quirked up slightly.

“You said you wanted to be a Healer, yeah? D’you want to do that right away?”

“Actually, I’ve been considering curse breaking recently.”

Sirius’ hand stopped. “Is that right?”

“Mmm.”

“It’s tough, that one—dangerous, too.”

Mary breathed deeply. “I know. But I think about the place I could go. The things I could do. It’s exciting.”

“I see.” Sirius resumed stroking her back. “Anyone you, er, want to take on these aspired travels?”

Mary smiled. “The girls, I suppose. They appreciate many things.”

“Oh,” he said, voice flat. His hand stopped again. “So instead of someone _important_ , like me, you’d rather take your friends.”

“ _Well_. James did tell me once how horrible you were as a travelling companion, so.”

He looked at her, brows raised high. “He did, did he?”

She returned his gaze, expression innocent. “He did.”

“That prick.”

The two broke into laughter before the conversation moved on. Cautious hope made them dream and talk of a romantic life—one that was penniless, but certainly happy. It was impractical. Idealistic. But they were together and they had magic. Any dream could come true.

Soon enough, they ran out of things to say. Both of them watched the sky as it lightened; the sun’s rays an outstretched hand, spreading brightness across the velvet blue canvas. The first day of the rest of their lives had begun. Mary listened as the song of the night faded, replaced by the trill of the morning; combined with Sirius’ steady breaths, drowsiness overtook her.

When dawn broke completely Mary had, finally, fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9445947/2/A-Lifetime-in-Days) and [here](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lifetime-in-days).
> 
> Funny how lots of things can happen in a few days. I planned to post this on Monday, but I got really distracted and I couldn't concentrate on the story. Thank Merlin I actually managed to post before the first chapter turned two weeks old. Small mercies!
> 
> So, schedule. I hope to post chapters on **Friday** or **Saturday** since posting chapters on Monday seems like a stretch for me.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and comments are appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> **Revised: 5/02/16**


	3. Movie Night (Watching a Movie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1977\. Mary and Sirius watch a movie.

“You look confused.”

Sirius didn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say. _Confused_ would be putting it mildly. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the _cinema_ , as Mary called it—the idea and purpose behind it. As a Wizard, he’d seen and learnt loads of strange stuff in his life, but this definitely took the cauldron cake.

“What’s wrong?” concern was clear in Mary’s voice.

“I just… I don’t understand what it’s all about.” Sirius flapped his hand towards the _cinema_ building. Wispy puffs of steam escaped his lips as he talked.

“Oh. What don’t you understand?”

He picked up the amusement in her voice and glanced at her. She was smiling. Her cheeks, nose, and lips bright pink because of the cold. He stared at her, expression impassive, and she stared back at him. She slipped her hands in her pockets and rocked back on her heels. A simple enough gesture—but it was one of the cutest things she’d done today. He raised his brows at her. Her answer was a widening of her smile.

“They show moo-vees, yes?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“And you said they’re these moving pictures Muggles watch.”

“Indeed. It’s sort of similar to your kind of moving pictures.”

“Yeah…” Sirius drawled. “Where is it, then?”

“The movies? They’re inside the building.”

“Inside the…?” he faced the structure, head reeling. He recently saw pictures of Fudge’s conference in the Prophet. He imagined watching those images inside the building. He didn’t know where to start. Were there specialised rooms Muggles go into to see these _movies_? Are they like bathroom stalls? Do people watch in groups or individually? Did they sit or stand? How long were they? If, as Mary said, it was similar to the images in his world then surely the movie wouldn’t take too long to watch?

“Sirius—”

“Why?” he turned to Mary, head heavy with all the new information.

“Why? Why watch it in there, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“Well…” she drawled, frowning slightly. “It’s… darker and cosier. Perfect for movie watching, I suppose.”

“You watch it in the dark?” his eyes widened.

“Yep.”

“I— _okay_.” Sirius breathed deeply. Mary’s chipper demeanour grated on him. Why would Muggles want to watch moving pictures in the dark? He wanted to ask the question so much, but he had a feeling that if he did he’d end up more confused. “ _Okay_. I’ve another question.”

“Of course,” she chuckled.

“If the movie is _inside_ , then what’s the purpose of that?” This time Sirius flapped his hand at the top half of the building’s façade. A white, backlit panel wrapped around the front. Four thick black lines ran along the panel horizontally. Between the lines was the most absurd combination of words he’d ever seen: _Star Wars, Saturday Night Fever, and The Spy Who Loved Me_. He was under the impression that, somehow, they’d watch the movie on that panel—the words would disappear or something. For Merlin’s sake, he thought it was a quiet night when he noticed the street empty of people waiting for the movie to show.

“Titles,” Mary answered. “They let people know what’s showing in that particular cinema.”

“Not all cinemas show the same movies?”

“Not all, no.”

“Why?”

Mary blinked. A thin stream of steam escaped her mouth as she exhaled. “Hmm… you know, I never thought about it,” she said. “I suppose… some cinemas have different, er, rules. All kinds of people own them, you see.”

“Right.” Sirius combed his fingers through his hair.

Mary inclined her head. “You know… if this is all strange we can do something else.”

“I’m fine,” he blurted. He looked at her. An ache stabbed at his gut when he saw that she no longer smiled. Godric, could he be more insensitive? “I’m fine. Just… getting used to things.”

“Seriously. If you’d rather do something else—”

“Come on, Macdonald.” He took her hand and pulled her towards the doors though he had no clue where to go. “I said I wanted to see your world, didn’t I?”

She giggled. “Oh, wait!” she pulled away and hurried towards a stall situated at the mouth of the façade. He never noticed that before. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long; five minutes later, Mary returned to his side.

“What’d you do?” he followed her lead after she took his hand and walked to the doors.

“Tickets.” Mary stopped to press a piece of paper in his hand. “We need them to watch the movie, see?”

“Oh.” Sirius inspected the paper. It was slightly thicker than parchment. The colour was a muted shade of red. There were numbers and words printed on it, but he didn’t know what they meant—except for one. _Star Wars_. Is that what they were watching? He turned the paper around and recognised something else: the price. He wouldn’t miss the Muggle currency anywhere. He frowned. “Wait, you paid for this?”

“Well you have to, don’t you? Actors and moviemakers need to make a living.”

He squeezed her hand. She stopped by the doors and looked at him. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” Mary rolled her eyes and moved on. Sirius followed reluctantly. She pushed the doors open and pulled him into a brightly lit room. “Can’t let you spend your money on something you might not even like.”

“What does that matter? It’s fine as long as I’m with you.”

“That doesn’t make sense at all.”

“It does.” Sirius noticed the pink on her cheeks. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. “ _If_ I don’t like it, I’ll just look at you.”

“Bollocks.” But Mary squeezed his arms before pulling him further inside. “I can’t wait to get some popcorn.”

“They sell popcorn… too?” All air escaped Sirius when he finally had a proper look within the building. Merlin, he didn’t know where to start. The lights were _too_ bright, everything looked washed out—but vivid at the same time. His head throbbed as he tried to cope with the onslaught of sensory stimulation. The cacophony of sound was a muddled mix of laughter, conversation, strange noises, and words like “coke” and “jelly baby”. Many people milled about, some went to places he couldn’t see. In front of them was a line of people; on the other end was a counter. There was a glass container right behind the counter and inside was a large amount of popcorn. There were people behind the counter as well and they scooped the popcorn into buckets of varying sizes. On the counter itself was another glass case. This time it displayed different coloured packets. What baffled Sirius most of all was the large black box looking thing beside the popcorn. It had colourful buttons and every time someone pushed it liquid came fizzing out into a waiting cup.

“So, what do you think?”

“Give me a second. Still processing.” Sirius murmured, eyes wandering.

“While you’re doing that I’ll get you some popcorn, yes?” Mary chuckled and pulled Sirius towards the line.

He stumbled after her. “Wait, you don’t need to—”

“ _I_ want popcorn. Share with me?”

The corners of his mouth curved up slightly. “Okay.”

* * *

“I’ve another question.”

“What is it?”

“Doesn’t the darkness bother you?”

Mary didn’t answer right away. Sirius watched her, knew that she didn’t want to meet his eyes. “It used to,” she finally said, voice subdued. “Always loved going to the cinema… but there was a point when I avoided it completely. I couldn’t stand the dark.”

“And?”

“And…” she sighed and finally faced him. “I realised that I shouldn’t let one pathetic prick ruin what I always loved doing.”

He took her hand and squeezed just as the light dimmed. “Good.”

Darkness descended. A sense of compression assailed Sirius—as if some ghostly presence wrapped itself tightly around his whole body. Apprehension struck him at the bizarre sensation; he steeled himself from the panic crawling up his back. _Of course_ it would be dark. Mary said Muggles watched movies in the dark, didn’t she? If he panicked now it would make him look like an utter dunce—Mary would probably laugh at him.

He jumped as warm air caressed his ear, shivering when Mary whispered: “Hanging in there?”

“Do I look like I’m not?”

“Well… my hand…”

“What?” it was then Sirius noticed how tightly he gripped Mary’s hand. He let go. “Bugger. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She held his hand again. “You’re okay. Do you want to go?”

“No.” Sirius stared, eyes wide, as the large rectangular screen in front of the seats brightened.

“Right,” Mary said after a pause. “Okay, but tell me when you want to go.”

Sirius didn’t reply. Images had come on to the screen—vivid in colour and startlingly bright. Then there was black—a vast space full of stars. Words began to scroll up, telling a story too fast for him to understand. In the Wizarding world, the moving images looped after some time. But Mary was right. Everything moved so smoothly that it was just like what he knew. Sirius relaxed. He sank into the seat with a small smile.

“You okay?”

He turned to Mary, raising a brow at her when he noticed her staring. “You’re not watching.”

Mary grinned. She reached up and kissed his cheek before facing the screen and placing her head on his shoulder. Sirius’ smile could only grow wider. He faced the screen as well as the movie continued on.

* * *

“Godric, that was long. We were in there for two hours.”

“Yeah,” Mary giggled. “They’re usually that long.”

“And it had a story!” Sirius rambled on. “I was expecting something pointless. I had to pay attention to that.”

“Mmm. They’re for people who’re not fond of novels, but would like something meaningful for entertainment.”

“I figured.”

Mary chuckled. “I take it you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did.” Sirius put his arm around Mary’s shoulders as they walked out of the building. “I admit, it was a little hard to understand and it was bloody confusing—but _Merlin_ , I had fun.”

“I’m glad.”

Sirius cast his eyes upwards as their pace slowed. His mind reeled, replaying what he’d just experienced. What a shock that was. Until tonight, he’d never been aware of his own ignorance. He’d never tell Mary this, but there were times when he was paralysed and couldn’t think—times when he felt lost. He had a distinct feeling that if the cinema had not an iota of familiarity he would have bolted. This was something to tell the boys, for sure. Sirius blinked as a thought occurred to him. “Hey, Macdonald?"

“Sirius.”

“What I went through there,” he said slowly. “Did you feel like that when you…?”

“When I found out I had magic?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it is a bit.” Mary leaned her head on Sirius’ shoulder as he began to play with the ends of her hair. “I was eleven when everything I knew about myself and the world changed. I was shocked, of course. More than once I wanted to bolt.”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Mary chuckled. “But… being so young I was excited at the same time. _Finally,_ I could explain the strange things happening around me. I met people like me, made friends who experienced the same things I did.” She shrugged. “It didn’t take me too long to accept everything.”

“I see.” Sirius squeezed her shoulder. “I’m glad. I wouldn’t have met you otherwise.”

Mary laughed. Silence then fell between them. Sirius looked up once more. This was his life as it should have been. Finally free from his family, on the cusp of graduating, and together with one of the most wonderful girls in school. _This was how it should have been_. Sirius could imagine it. In ten year it was still him and Mary, their friends, and the rest of their lives. He supposed in a way he was living it. But deep down he knew that a horrifying reality loomed above their heads. One day soon this might all turn to dust. The quiet winter night was deceptive—in another part of the country a madman was hell bent on destroying everything. After Hogwarts… they might not even have months to live let alone ten years. Or the rest of it.

“What are you thinking about?”

Sirius looked at Mary. His breath stopped. The apples of her cheek and the tip of her nose were still pink. The streetlamps reflected in her eyes, mimicking the stars. The darkness made the space between them intimate. Never had her lips looked so kissable.

Reality may not be what he wanted. But now… now, perhaps, he could pretend.

He caressed her cheek, smiling as a blush warmed the skin. He stroked his thumb along the edge of her bottom lip. She closed her eyes. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Electricity raced through his veins as Mary rose on her toes, looped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss.

“Thank you for showing me your world,” he said, pulling away.

The smile Mary gave him was so happy that he just had to mirror it. “Nothing would make me happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9445947/3/A-Lifetime-in-Days) and [here](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lifetime-in-days).
> 
> I suck for not updating in a while. In my defense, I had a bit of difficulty writing this chapter. I thought I'd be a clever little rascal and do something different with the theme of this chapter. Unsurprisingly, that didn't work out so I had to go with the next best thing, which did work.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> **Revised: 10/02/16**
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a bit of trivia for you: the movies in the fic were released on the same year in the UK. Not at the same time though!


	4. The Best Mates (On a Date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1977\. Sirius and Mary go on a date. Sort of.

“Are you _sure_ you’re all right? You can come with us—it won’t be a bother!”

“I’ll be just fine! You and James are doing so well; I don’t want to muck that up.”

“I’m still worried. I feel like we haven’t talked in ages.”

“We can talk later if you like.” Mary laughed at Lily’s impatient glare as they stopped a few meters away from the doors.

“I’m serious, Macdonald.”

“So am I—”

“Lily!”

The girls turned and Mary stepped back the moment she saw James marching their way. She smiled. The happiness and excitement on his face was too bloody obvious. His eyes never left Lily’s face. James’ strides were swift. Instantly he caught Lily in a tight embrace the moment he was near enough to reach her. Lily did not hesitate to return the gesture. As Mary watched them, she glimpsed someone familiar behind James. She titled her head and saw Sirius Black lagging behind. The expression on his face could only be described as dark apathy.

“Macdonald,” Black said, glancing at the couple before sidling next to Mary.

“Black,” Mary replied, amusement in her voice.

“I feel like a bloody parent seeing James off like this.”

“Aw. Which one—mum or dad?” she looked up at Black, grinning when she found him scowling at her. He did have a point, though. Watching over Lily like this made her feel like a mother, but it couldn’t be helped. Being away from home had urged them to treat each other as family. It was natural. Lily had certainly fawned over her when she started to date.

“Hullo,” James said as he and Lily finally faced them.

“All right, James?” Mary said as she watched him clap Black on the shoulder.

“Never better—you?”

“I’m good.” Mary expected Lily and Black to exchange pleasantries, but what she witnessed instead was an exchange of cold stares and stony silence. The stiff and awkward atmosphere spread to reach Mary and James, who exchanged uncertain looks. She beamed, deciding the diffuse the tension. “Right. I think you two ought to be off—wouldn’t want to waste this fine day dawdling, hmm?”

“Right… right. Er, well, we’re going then. Sirius—behave.” James raised his brows at his best mate.

“I’ll find you later, yeah?” Lily said to Mary. They shared a brief hug before James led her towards the doors.

Still beaming, Mary watched them walk away. James put his arm around Lily and she leaned against him. Even from so far away, Mary could feel the connection between the two. After a full two minutes have passed, she dropped her smile and sighed. “I’ll see you around, then,” she said to Black before walking back the way she came. It was off to the library with her.

“Wait, Mary!”

Black sped past her and blocked her path. She didn’t stop walking, forcing him to walk backwards to keep up. Mary smiled at him politely. “Did you want something, _Sirius_?”

“Hogsmeade’s the other way, y’know.”

“Not going.”

“Why not?”

She looked away from him. “Need to catch up on some work.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

“So it’s not about the fact that your friends have abandoned you, is it?”

Mary stopped. So did Black. She stared at him with narrowed eyes, confused by his knowing and smug smirk. “How— _oh_.” Mary’s shoulders sagged and she sighed. “Right. Of course.” The tips of her ears burned bright red with humiliation. It was careless of her, lying to Black like that—especially when his friends were spending the day with her friends on their respective dates.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Macdonald; it was a good try.”

She rolled her eyes and started walking again. Black matched her stride this time. “I wasn’t lying. I do have work to catch up on.”

“But you wouldn’t do them unless you’re with your mates.”

“Perhaps.”

“Like I said: abandoned.”

“It’s not.” Mary rolled her eyes and shook her head. “They’re on dates. I’m not. Simple as that. There’s no abandonment.”

“Date me, then.”

 _That_ made her stop. “Sorry?”

“Will you go on a date with me?” Black enunciated every word slowly.

“Enough of this.” Mary crossed her arms. The sod looked pleased with himself. “What do you want?”

“I want to go to Hogsmeade.” Black grinned unrepentantly.

“So go. No one’s stopping you.”

“But going alone is _lame_. And boring.”

“Surely you have friends other than those three.”

He stepped towards her. “Nope. Just _those three_. Everyone else is annoying.”

She frowned. “And… what, I’m not part of that collective?”

“Surprisingly not.” He shrugged. “Besides, you and I are in the same boat.”

“Erm. No, we’re not?” Mary said obnoxiously. But without meaning to she considered the boy beside her. Black was a prick, but somehow there’s this compulsion to accept his offer. She didn’t _really_ want to spend the day in the library. That was one reason. The other was a hunch niggling at the back of her head. Black still smirked and looked as arrogant as ever, but she couldn’t help thinking that he might be feeling troubled—maybe even a little lost. If what he said was true then here was a bloke who spent most days with his best mates. Then he had to face the inevitable reality that he had to share them one day. She realised with a sinking heart that his normally abrasive attitude made it easy for people, including her, to forget that his life was not normal. Maybe _those three_ did a lot to make Black’s life happier.

“So…?” Black drawled.

Mary dropped her arms. “I’ll go.”

“Great—”

“But not on a date.”

“No problem.”

“And you owe me butterbeer.”

Black raised his brow. “I thought this wasn’t a date.”

“You _owe_ me butterbeer. You’re not treating me. You _owe_ me.” Mary pivoted and made her way back to the doors, Black not far behind her.

* * *

“You’re different when you’re moody.”

Black looked at Mary and grinned. “Moody, am I?”

“Yeah.”

“How so?”

“Well…” Mary bit her lip and tried to organise her thoughts. At the moment they ambled along the path towards Hogsmeade. They took their time while the rest of the student body trekked on ahead of them. “You’re sort of… closed off. I don’t think I’ve heard you crack a joke at all today—”

“Well, it’s only eleven—”

“You’re not as flamboyant—”

“What the hell does that mean—”

“You’re more acerbic—”

“ _More_? Oi—”

“And you barely noticed the girls looking at you today,” Mary finished with a shrug. “You usually show off.”

Black quirked his brow at her. “I noticed you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t count.”

“You don’t count as a girl?”

“ _Right_. I’m off limits, being Lily’s friend and all.”

Black snickered. “And _yet_ , here we are.”

“This is _not_ a date.”

“Right.”

Silence fell between them—it was tense and suffocating, but Mary couldn’t help finding the whole situation novel. This was the first time she’d ever spent any time alone with Black. Before, their interactions were made up of brief greetings. And their friends always accompanied them. During those times he joked, flirted, and acted silly. Mary knew how to handle that. But in this situation she had no idea what to do.

“Run out of things to say?”

Mary crossed her arms at Black’ flat tone. “Is there anything else to talk about?”

“Don’t want to know why I’m moody?” Black ducked his head to her level and looked at her.

“I don’t have to.” Mary met his eyes.

“You don’t _have_ to?”

“No.” She shook her head. “It’s about your friends.”

“What makes you think that?”

“‘Abandon’. That’s what you said before.” Mary shrugged. “Strong word. Anyway, not even the daftest person could miss the way you glared daggers at Lily. James wasn’t blind to it.”

“Well, that’s what he gets, isn’t it? Leaving me for a bird and that.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say.”

“No?” Black scoffed. “Do you not see me here, alone, spending time with _you_ while him and the rest of those gits are off with their precious girlfriends.”

“You’re the one who asked me.” Mary’s chuckle was short, unamused, and full of disbelief.

“I didn’t really want to, did I?”

“… I see.”

They reached the little Wizarding village. The streets bustled as students visited one shop and then another. Each window revealed a packed building, full of pupils looking to buy a long sought for lolly or the latest novelty item. As Mary and Black walked further in, she became aware that she had become the unfortunate recipient of a few curious stares. Black, on the other hand, strutted on without a care.

“Butterbeer?” he said as the pub loomed close.

Really. She ought to leave now before this whole thing grew worse. “Okay.”

* * *

Her friends must be having more fun than her, Mary thought as she sipped butterbeer. Black did end up treating her to a drink. However, that was where the niceties ended. He didn’t say another word after that. The silence was so thick it was unbearable, but Mary wasn’t inclined to start another conversation. She should have left before, but she knew how much it would weigh on her conscience if she left Black behind like this.

“D’you think James and Evans are right for each other?”

Mary nearly choked. “Erm…”

“Love’s meant to be unconditional, isn’t it?” Black swirled the butterbeer in his tankard. “Did you know James had to change before Evans would even look at him? That’s not unconditional, is it?”

“Personally, I don’t think love is unconditional. But—”

“She ought to love him as he is. That’s the point, isn’t it? Merlin knows he does.”

Mary’s grip on the tankard tightened. She leaned against the chair and shifted as discomfort compressed her body. “Black, I don’t know what you’re on, but stop this now—”

“No, no, no, no. Listen to me, yeah, because this’s dodgy.” Black waved away her warning. “For _years_ she’s ignored James. Now she’s fawning over him because he got his act straight? She’s up to something, isn’t she? Tossing him around and that.”

Angry heat suffused her cheeks at Black’s words. Irritation welled up within her—the sort that made her want to tear her hair out or hit him repeatedly until he stopped. The longer he talked, the more the irritation morphed into anger. It seethed and bubbled all over her body. She gripped the tankard so tight her knuckles turned white.

“… She’ll tear his heart to pieces, you watch. I reckon this is all a plot to avenge ickle _Snivellus_ —”

Mary tossed the butterbeer squarely at Black’s face. The level of noise in the pub lowered as the people nearest to the two stopped to stare. Meanwhile, Black had stopped talking. He had closed his eyes. Remnants of butterbeer sluiced down his jaw and dripped onto his shirt.

“Talk rubbish all you want about your mates. I don’t care,” she ranted, voice low. “But I will not just sit here and listen to you insult mine.”

“Insulting, is it?” Black opened his eyes.

Mary nearly flinched at the dark, challenging stare she received from him. But she didn’t stop the outburst that escaped her. “ _Yes it is_! What you’re saying is complete bollocks. Lily would never do such a thing like that! James liked her _first_. He did. But he was a massive git and a bully—he _bullied_ Snape, for Merlin’s sake. So Lily, rightfully didn’t like him. She didn’t egg him on; she was always clear how James’ attitude appalled her.” With a scowl, she siphoned the butterbeer that had spilled on her hand. “If he had any hope of getting Lily’s respect, let alone her affection, then it’s up to him to clean up his act. And he did. He stepped up. Lily responded to that. And now your _best mate_ is so bloody happy he could practically bounce off the walls. So you can go screw yourself with your jealousy.” Finished with her tirade, she slammed the tankard on the table, shot to her feet, and stomped out of the pub. 

* * *

It was the end of the day. Mary was on her ways to Hogwarts with two Honeydukes bags in each hand. She walked at a brisk pace, overtaking most of the students also making their way back.

She had not seen Black after the pub. After she stormed out her mind did clear. Her anger, on the other hand, took longer to abate. However, by the time she had put a generous distance between her and the pub, she was calmer. Once she had more time to think she considered returning. But she didn’t know what to do. She was acutely mindful of the fact that if she were to return she might find Black in the mood for dangling her in mid-air for going at him. She’d rather not get into any more trouble, thanks. In the end she did not go. Instead she bought a book from the bookshop, went into a café, and spent a few hours reading. Once the sun began to set she decided to return to Hogwarts—but not before she stopped by Honeydukes to buy some sweets.

“You know, people who have a go at me don’t usually escape unscathed.”

“What do you want now?” Mary snapped when Black sidled beside her. She took a few steps to the right to create distance between them.

“Well, you abandoned me, Macdonald. You snapped at me. And _then_ abandoned me—I deserve some compensation.”

“I _abandoned_ —no.” Mary shook her head. She gritted her teeth and ignored the guilt that came with his accusation. He deserved compensation? Was he mad? “Don’t you dare. You insulted your friends. You insulted _mine_. Anyone who stayed with you after that was a complete moron.”

“Just saying it as I see it.”

Black’s voice was amused. Mary’s eyes widened in disbelief. She glanced at him and her skin crawled at the smirk on his face. “You are unbelievable. _Horrible._ I don’t understand how anybody could stand to like you.”

“Eh. I know.” Black shrugged. “No one really does, I reckon—except for James and the others.”

She turned to him so quickly she nearly got whiplash. “What the bloody hell—are you blind? Everyone and their mother adores you.”

“No…” he drawled, “not _me_. They see me. They get ideas. It’s the idea they fancy.”

Mary stared at Black, mouth open. What the hell? He said the words so casually—in a deadpan manner that told her that wasn’t some shallow statement. What a turn this took. Still, she maintained her distance. Not easily could she forget what he said about Lily back in the pub. However, she also remembered what he said that morning—how people outside of his friends annoyed him. Things started to add up a bit.

The two finally reached Hogwarts in silence. Mary stepped inside the doors, but stopped before she could get further in. Black stopped beside her. She turned to him, scowling at the surprised look on his face. Without warning she shoved one of the Honeydukes bags on his chest with more force than necessary. “Here.”

Black coughed and held onto the bag. “What’s this?”

“Payment for the bleeding butterbeer. And peace offering for your friends.”

He chuckled. “I didn’t insult them to their face.”

“No. You did it behind their backs, which is _much_ worse. Now do me a favour and don’t bother me anymore—and be nicer to Lily, you prick.” She turned and walked away from him. She needed to go somewhere… anywhere. Not the Gryffindor Tower, though—not yet. Black might go that way and, unsurprisingly, she’d rather face the Hungarian Horntail right now than see him again so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [here](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lifetime-in-days) and [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9445947/4/A-Lifetime-in-Days).
> 
> Nothing much to say in this chapter, folks. I only hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Revised: 12/02/16**


	5. Healing Kisses (Kissing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1978\. Mary kisses Sirius' injuries.

Sirius emerged from the bathroom, clean and freshly showered, when he found Mary reading on his bed. Her legs were crossed at the ankle and resting on her thighs was the book she perused. She was oblivious to his presence. The sight of her was welcome on this hard day, but he wasn’t expecting to see her here at all. His heart stuttered and his blood ran cold when he first saw her, but he managed to control his reaction before she noticed. “Hey.”

“Hullo.” Mary looked up, face impassive, but Sirius detected a twinkle in her eyes.

“We’re meant to meet on the grounds, yeah?” he ambled towards his trunk. He secured the towel around his waist before opening the lid and rummaging through the mess inside for some clean clothes.

“Mmm. But I finished early in the library and I thought I’d save us some time.”

“Right.”

“I hope that’s all right.”

“’Course it is.” He grinned at Mary before resuming his search. Finally, he pulled out a clean pair of pants, cotton trousers, and a shirt. He turned from Mary and pulled the pants on underneath the towel before peeling it off and chucking it at the foot of the bed. He then took the trousers and donned it on.

“You missed a spot.”

He felt warm hands on his shoulders. Delicate finger tips caressed his skin, wiping away the last traces of water. The ticklish sensation made him shiver. He turned his head and received a kiss on his cheek. In his periphery he saw Mary bend to pick up his shirt and straighten to drape it over his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

He slipped the shirt on as Mary pulled back. When he faced her he saw that she was back on the bed. She had folded her legs and his pillow rested on her legs instead of a book. “My hair’s still damp.”

“Come on,” Mary chuckled and patted the pillow.

To hell with it. He crawled on the bed and laid his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as Mary gently brushed her fingers through his hair. Within a few minutes his whole body had sagged and nearly sank into the mattress. Meanwhile everything else within him grew still and quiet. It was astounding how easily Mary put him at ease. Peace was not an easy thing to come by for him, but in that moment under her hand, he could forget all his troubles.

“What happened here?” Mary murmured, her hand travelling from his hair to his jaw.

“Hmm?” Sirius opened his eyes and saw her frowning. “What’s that?”

“Well…” she pressed lightly at a spot on his jaw and pain hummed underneath his skin.

“ _Oh_. Oh. Erm… that’s James with the quaffle… I think.”

Mary clucked her tongue and leaned down to kiss the bruise. He caught a whiff of her apple shampoo. The intoxicating scent wrapped around him and sensitised him to the feel of her lips on his skin. The moment was too brief for his liking and soon she straightened.

“You ought to go to the hospital wing,” she said, still frowning.

“What for? _You_ made it better.” He smirked at her.

She smiled half-heartedly at him and resumed stroking his hair. “How is James?”

He sighed. “Furious.”

“Still?”

“Who wouldn’t be? Me and the boys feel the same. We could’ve— _should’ve_ done something. James and his family have been nothing but kind to us, but we couldn’t even—”

“Sirius, you’re _here_. There’s nothing you could’ve done.”

“No.” Sirius’ voice was low. He shook his head. “I’m clever. I could’ve done something—break out or whatever.”

“Oh. Now that’s too much—”

“What’s too much is that we’re _stuck_ here bloody learning about—about levitating spells and growth potions when we should’ve been out there saving people!” Mary’s hand stilled at his outburst. Stiff silence fell between them. The peace that enshrouded him shattered, replaced by guilt. He breathed deeply, took her hand from his hair and kissed her palm before pressing it to his chest. He caught her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I understand.”

“I just… wanted to do more for James than distract him with quidditch games.”

“I know,” Mary said. “I know that. But don’t beat yourself up too much. You’re… doing so much. Supporting James and trying to be positive for him—that helps too.”

“I suppose.”

“Besides the aurors are working hard to get James’ uncle back, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then there’s hope.”

She smiled at him—the kind that reached her eyes, crinkling them at the corners. His breath hitched. Seconds ago his hopelessness was certain; James’ situation would not improve unless _he_ was there helping. But one look at Mary’s face and he felt it— _hope_. It filled his whole being and soothed his frayed nerves. In the span of a minute he felt lighter.

“Sirius?”

“I believe you,” he answered, returning her smile.

“Good—oh.” Mary’s hand slipped from under his. Her fingertips ran across his collarbones. “You’ve another bruise here.”

“Do I?” Sirius tried to look down, but all he could see was the back of Mary’s hand.

“What happened to this one?”

“Either it’s James again or… ah. I remember _accidentally_ hitting one of the hoops.”

“You are a dreadful Keeper,” Mary sighed exasperatedly. She pressed the skin and his teeth gritted at the sharp pain that flared under her touch.

“Of course I’m a dreadful Keeper,” he quipped. “The first and only time I tried for the team was for the beater’s position, for Merlin’s sake.”

“You really need to go to the infirmary. Now.”

He grinned at her. “Or you can, you know, kiss it.”

Mary quirked her brow at him. “Kissing it won’t do anything.”

“No, but it will make me feel better. Pomfrey can’t do that.”

She chuckled. “All right, _fine_. But we are going to Pomfrey right after.”

“Deal.”

Again he caught the scent of apples as she leaned over him and pressed her lips on the base of his throat. The scent weaved through every part of him. His chest was filled with so much affection he feared he’d shatter in a million pieces. Mary’s hair gathered on either side of her head, trapping them in their own world. He heard his heartbeat, pounding in the silence. The stilted shakiness of his breath as he stared at the hollow of her throat. The moment ended too soon. Mary began to pull away, but he wasn’t ready. He threaded his fingers through her hair and lifted his head to kiss her properly.

Mary gasped, but she was quick to lay her palm on his cheek and return the kiss. He tasted the apples on his tongue: fresh, sweet, tart, and so crisp it reminded him of autumn in its early days. The flavour was potent. Heady. Setting his nerves ablaze and awakening at emotion he could not recognise. All he knew was the softness of her lips as they glided against his. The way her pulse fluttered madly against his fingers when he held onto her wrist. This feeling made him ready to burst—it was so painful that his throat tightened with the impulse to speak.

Their relationship was no longer a game to him, he realised. Mary was someone he couldn’t imagine his life without.

The need to breathe finally intervened. Blood pounded in Sirius’ ears, echoing the erratic rhythm slamming against his chest. His breaths were ragged, piercing the silence, and mixing with Mary’s own irregular breaths. Licking his lips, he looked up as Mary finally straightened. He swallowed hard, but the urge to speak remained tight in his throat. “I…” his voice cracked. He was desperate to talk—he needed to say something. But growing fear stopped the words from escaping his lips. Doubt plagued his mind, weighing in his chest, and putting a damper on all the good things he felt while they kissed.

“Sirius?” Mary whispered, confused.

“Mary, I—”

“Padfoot!”

The sound of the door banging open made the couple jump. All tension left Sirius’ chest. Wide-eyed and cheeks flushed, the two looked towards the door and saw Peter standing there. His cheeks were also red; his mouth was frozen in a wide smile and his watery eyes were wide with shock.

“What happened?” Sirius demanded before any awkward silence could fall between them.

“I-it’s James’ uncle,” Peter replied, his shock replaced by joy. “They—they found him!”

“Really? How? Where? How’d you find out?” Sirius jumped off the bed. He held a hand out for Mary and helped steady her as she followed after him.

“Fleamont’s owl’s just arrived—come on, hurry, we’re at the grounds!”

Peter bolted from the room and rushed down the stairs. Meanwhile, beside Sirius, Mary hurried to put on her shoes. He couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. Relief washed over him like a tidal wave. The world—dark, upside down, and hopeless as he knew it just minutes ago now felt normal. Now, everything seemed fine again.

“This is great, isn’t it?”

Sirius looked at Mary and found her smiling happily at him. His grin widened. He leaned in and pecked her lips. “It is.”

“Let’s go—Peter’s left us behind.”

He let Mary take his hand and pull him along as she led the way out of the dorm and down the stairs. They passed through the common room to the portrait hole. They climbed out. Sirius found her hand again as they resumed walking. He stared at the back of her head as she led the way again. He admired the soft waves of her hair and watched it bounced with each step she took. He thought back to the common room, to the words he was about to say. The need to say it was lost after Peter barged in on them—convenient, but he was guilty now. Did Mary notice? She must have caught what he was about to say.

“Mary?” he blurted.

“Sirius.” She gave him a smile.

“I…” he swallowed hard and tried to force the words out, but he couldn’t get them past his throat now.

“What’s wrong?” Mary stopped walking and now faced him with a worried frown.

A second passed. Two. Three. “Nothing,” he finally said.

She blinked at him, bemused. With a gentle chuckle, she reached out and brushed hair away from his face. Her fingers trailed down his cheek and along his jaw before she kissed him. “Let’s go.” She renewed her hold on his hand and led the away once more. Sirius followed her, conceding that the moment had passed. For now, he refused to let it bother him.

Next time, perhaps. Next time he would finally say the words to her without any fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9445947/5/A-Lifetime-in-Days) and [here](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lifetime-in-days).
> 
> Waaah! It's been ages since I updated! I have real life to thank for it. Just when the year was about to end I was swamped with university and work experience. I was overwhelmed and everything else had to take a back seat while I settled in the new additions in my life. However, I haven't been idle. I did a bit of writing so I wouldn't have to be behind updating this fic ever again.
> 
> I want to thank those who took the time to read this fic. As always, comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> **Revised: 15/02/16**


	6. Come Home (Wearing Each Others' Clothes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1979\. Sirius didn't come home for a while and Mary feared the worst.

Mary stared at the window, cheek propped on the pillow, and a vacant expression on her face. Before her eyes the inky, midnight blue sky slowly lightened in shade as dawn broke over a new day.

She pulled Sirius’ shirt tighter around her as tears welled in her eyes. Small rivulets spilled over her lashes while she watched the sun’s unhurried ascent across the sky. She prayed silently to whichever higher power was listening. She wished for good news as tears continued to make a path over the bridge of her nose and the top of her cheek before it soaked into the pillow. She cried until the sun had completely risen and exhaustion had, finally, settled heavily on her. Just as the rest of England woke up, Mary had fallen asleep at last.

* * *

 She woke up with a start at the sound of pots and pans banging against the stove. For a few seconds she was unsure of where she was, still groggy from being woken up so suddenly. However, it didn’t take long for her to realise that she was in the flat. And she was supposed to be alone.

Fear flashed throughout her body. Her heart slammed against her chest once before beating in a faster rhythm. Alarm clutched at her throat, numbing and suffocating her. Cold sweat spread at the back of her neck. Hand shaking, she grabbed her wand. She jumped off the bed and tied her hair back. She crept out of the bedroom and stepped into the hallway. The banging of her heart seemed to grow louder with every step she made—whoever was in the flat could have heard it. Every time she breathed she inhaled terror so corrosive it emptied her stomach of all feeling except for dread and anxiety. As the kitchen loomed near she held her breath and gripped her wand tighter. She pressed her palm to her chest, trying to smother her heartbeat.

A million thoughts ran in her head—none were comforting. However, they all vanished when she stepped into the kitchen. Instinct took over. She raised her wand. An incantation hovered readily on the tip of her tongue. But before she could make the first move, she recognised the figure bustling along the stove. Her eyes widened. She stepped out of the shadows as her arm dropped to her side. Her fist slackened, sending her wand clattering to the floor.

It was Sirius.

He’s all right.

He’s _alive_.

He turned from the stove, faced her, and grinned. The first thing she noticed about him was the black jumper he wore—it belonged to her. She always favoured the ridiculously baggy jumper during winter and had noticed it missing for some time. It looked like a potato sack on her, but on him it fitted perfectly. Then the various cuts, bruises, and lacerations on his face and neck caught her gaze.

In an instant she was furious.

He approached her, arms open wide. “You’re awake! I planned to bring breakfast up to you!”

She slapped him before he could touch her. Her hand stung, but it was nothing compared to the myriad of emotions that threatened to shatter her chest into countless pieces. She glared at him, daring him to talk so she could have an excuse to slap him again.

“What was that for?” Sirius exclaimed. He stared at her, confused, his left cheek red and eyes wide with shock.

“You have to ask?” Mary cried, gritting her teeth. She attempted to slap him again, but this time he deflected her. Undeterred, she kept trying, ignoring the fact that he was already injured. She managed to land a few hits. Tears spilled unbidden from her eyes and she grew more furious.

“Yes, I have to ask—Mary!” He captured her wrists and held them apart, away from his face as he glared at her. “Stop it! What is wrong with you—”

“You bastard! You bloody bastard! How could you do this to me?” Mary wrenched her hands way and pushed at his shoulders.

“Do _what_? Mary—”

“You were gone two weeks, Sirius, _two fucking weeks_! You didn’t come home—not even a bloody word on where you are! I was sick with worry!”

“But that’s why I’m bringing you breakfast! I know we haven’t seen each other in a while—”

She threw her hands up, laughing humourlessly. “This isn’t about how long we’ve been apart, Sirius. Damn it, are you that fucking daft? We are at war, do you understand that? We’re at war and you didn’t come home. Don’t you know how that made me feel?” She paced in front of him. “I had to send a bloody patronus to Dumbledore, did you now that? I thought something happened to you! At least he had the decency to send Doc to tell me what was happening!”

“I was going to explain to you when I returned—”

“Fat load of good that plan of yours did!” Mary wiped the tears from her eyes. “I couldn’t sleep! I’ve been having nightmares—I was so scared I’d lose you! I was going mad with worry while you’re off being a hero somewhere!”

“It’s your fault then, isn’t it?” Sirius snapped, surprising Mary into silence. “One of us has to fight! Godric, can’t you see I’m doing this for you? Can’t you see I’m fighting for—for your right to do whatever the hell you want in this bloody country because you’re too weak to fight for it yourself!”

Mary’s retaliating slap was instantaneous. She couldn’t breathe—it was as though he had just punched through her chest, tore her heart out, and stomped on it. Her hands shook as the pain of his words overwhelmed her, but she showed no evidence of it in her expression. She didn’t even flinch when Sirius looked back at her with a glare so sharp that she felt it stab her gut. Without another word he walked away from her and marched towards the front door.

Surprise struck her when he walked off. But she followed him, unwilling to give him the last words. “ _Just_ like you to leave! Why the hell did you even bother to come back here?”

He yanked the door open and made a move to step out. Mary grabbed the nearest object—a picture frame—and chucked it at him, but he slammed the door closed before it could reach him. The frame smashed against the door. The sound of glass shattering was loud in the emptiness of the flat. Mary panted, chest heaving. Their argument replayed itself in a loop in her head. Her gaze moved to the ruined frame. Realisation doused her like a bucket of ice cold water. The rage on her face crumpled into horror. She hurried past the broken frame and opened the door. She knew that Sirius was long gone by now, but that didn’t stop the disappointment from washing over her when she didn’t see any sign of him outside. She thought about finding him, but the argument they just had flashed in her mind. She sighed, closed the door, and turned her attention to the frame. She picked up the picture, brushing away the few pieces of glass as more tears welled in her eyes.

It was a picture of her and Sirius in their final year in Hogwarts. At the time the war still far enough that they could still smile without worry. Every difficulty they faced only brought them closer together. Now… look at them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9445947/6/A-Lifetime-in-Days) and [here](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lifetime-in-days).
> 
> I am trying to be more frequent with the updates with this story. Truly, I am. It's just that the process is slow. Very slow. Slower than grass growing or paint drying. So it would seem like I'm getting worse, but really I'm trying to get better! Anyway, the reason for my lateness with this chapter is its really elusive ending, which I kept changing for days and days until I settled for this one. Sigh.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> **Revised: 18/02/16**


	7. Caving In (Cosplaying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1977\. Sirius and Mary discuss her Muggle costume.

Sirius was on his way to the dorm to grab the Marauder’s Map when he caught an interesting sight: Mary Macdonald and McGonagall talking on one side of the hallway. McGonagall had her back to him so he couldn’t see her expression—but he’d take a confident stab at stern. Mary, one the other hand, _did_ face him. She looked sheepish; however, from her countenance Sirius sensed no actual guilt.

He openly watched the exchange. Slipping his hands in his pockets, his brisk walk slowed to an amble. When he was close enough to eavesdrop, he stopped. That was when he noticed Mary’s outfit. Sirius squinted at her, trying to comprehend what she wore—and failing. It didn’t escape his notice that the other students seemed to have the same idea as him. Mary received shameless gawks from passers-by, but she didn’t pay them any attention—or she was oblivious to it.

“… I understand your sentiments, Miss Macdonald, ludicrous they may be,” McGonagall was saying, though she sounded far from it. “However, as you are _well_ aware, school hours have not officially concluded. I ask you to return to the common room and change back to your school robes.”

“Of course.”

“And that is five points from Gryffindor for your foolish lapse in judgement. If you do this again—no matter the occasion—that is an automatic weekend detention.”

“Yes—yes, of course. I’m heaps sorry about this, Professor.”

“No apologies necessary. Just return to the common room now, please.”

Mary’s eyes met Sirius’ at last. He raised his brows and gave her an impressed grin. Her expression remained impassive—not that he expected her to give him anything right in front of McGonagall. Her attention returned to the professor. The whole situation was too intriguing for Sirius to ignore now so he decided to wait. Fortunately, it didn’t take long; soon enough, McGonagall dismissed Mary and the two separated. _Finally,_ she gave him a smile—a gorgeous one at that. He chuckled as she turned around and walked towards the direction he headed minutes ago.

“Black!”

His amusement dried up when he noticed McGonagall marched right towards him. Behind her, Mary was getting further away. “Professor.”

“Not up to any trouble, I hope,” she said as she came closer.

“Trouble? Godric, no! Today’s my day off.” He winked at her. “Trouble doesn’t start again ‘til tomorrow.”

McGonagall pursed her lips and widened her eyes warningly at him, but she didn’t say anything more. Sirius smirked at her back after she walked past him before jogging his way towards Mary. With his longer legs, it wasn’t too hard—he caught up to her in less than twenty lopes. Neither said anything to each other. He took the opportunity to have a proper look at her. Overall her outfit looked like it was made up of individual pieces of cloth patched together. The top had a low cut neckline that exposed her collarbones and revealed a hint of cleavage. The bottom bit was practically non-existent apart from the belt hanging loosely around her hips. Attached to the belt were two wide strips of patterned blue cloth that barely covered her arse and front. Other things stuck to the belt were small packs and a dagger. To complete the ensemble were boots that reached up to her knees.

“Look at you,” he drawled, his gaze finally falling to her face, “getting in trouble with McGonagall—finally turned to the dark side, have you?”

“What do you mean? I’m _always_ in the dark side.” Mary quirked one brow at him.

“Oh, bollocks!” Sirius closed the distance between them and put his arm around her shoulders. “You’re a right angel, you are. Everyone knows that.”

“Right,” she chuckled.

“What’s all this, then?” he twirled a finger at her clothes.

“Muggle costume.”

“Yeah? Costume of what, exactly?”

“Oh—just… it’s from this show on telly.”

“And a _telly_ would be…?” Sirius looked at Mary and raised his brows when she returned his gaze.

“Well,” Mary huffed. She looked at her hands as she mimed a box. “It’s this… this Muggle invention, yeah, in the shape of a box. Inside the box are… moving pictures, I suppose. It’s sort of like what you lot have. Basically, Muggles call the moving pictures a ‘show’—erm…” she glanced at him. “Does that make sense?”

“Vaguely,” he quipped. He imagined a crate that contained a stack of moving photos. He struggled to understand the method of watching these… _shows_. Did Muggles just open the boxes and watch the pictures? What if they got bored? Did they just change images?

“Yeah… sorry,” Mary winced, sounding genuinely apologetic. “I’m abysmal with explaining things. Lily does that better, you see.”

“No! You are doing absolutely well!” he laughed and shook her shoulders.

“Thanks… I suppose.”

“Right. So what _show_ is this costume of yours from?”

“Erm… Doctor Who?”

Sirius nodded slowly. What the hell did that mean? “I see… and what is that?”

“It’s this bloke who’s an alien.” Mary mimed a box again—though a bit rectangular this time. “He travels through time and space in this big blue police box. He has companions—people who travel with him. I’m dressed up as one of them.”

“Okay…” Sirius frowned. None of what she said made any sense to him. Except for one. “Does he use a time-turner?”

“Erm… no,” Mary chuckled. “He doesn’t. This is a Muggle show, remember.”

“Right. Right.” Well that just made him more lost, then. Despite that, he spent a few seconds in silence— _trying_ to understand. Damn, he wished he’d paid more attention to Remus’ ramblings about whatever it was he learned in Muggle Studies. He caught Mary’s knowing glance and admitted to himself that he was defeated. “All right,” he said. Better move on to a safer topic. “Why did you decide to dress up, then? For fun?”

“It’s Halloween.”

Perhaps not.

He laughed and shook his head. “You’ve completely lost me, Macdonald.”

Mary snickered and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Yeah. I do that to people all the time.” It felt… pleasant—having Mary close like this. Sirius had half a mind to keep her there, but he stopped himself when she straightened. She wrapped her arms around herself. “We can talk about something else, if you like.”

He watched her rub her hands urgently along her upper arms and realised they were right at the end of October. He lifted his arm off her shoulders, removed his robes, charmed it to keep it warm, and draped it on her shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Mary said.

“I ought to be asking you that,” he quipped as he wrapped the robes snugly around her. He rubbed her arms so the heat transferred to her quickly. “Wearing this and not even bothering to make yourself warm.” He put his arm her shoulders again and pressed her close to him to prevent more of the cold from reaching her. “You do know we’re in the middle of autumn.”

To his delight, she smiled and held onto the ends of the robe. “Well, aren’t you a gentleman.”

“Always am.”

Mary looked at him dubiously, the light in her eyes playful. “No,” she mouthed with a shake of her head.

Sirius bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from grinning. He might not be a gentleman, but Mary didn’t return his robe, which was something. Companionable silence fell between the two of them. At some point Mary moved out of his hold. Sirius definitely felt the loss, but it was fine; at least he had the opportunity to _really_ look at her. He buried his hands in his pockets and watched Mary from the corner of his eye. She was looking up at the ceiling. Her profile was perfect; he traced the graceful lines of her face with his eyes. He did it with such intensity that she should’ve noticed. But she didn’t. And he asked himself where she was all this time.

Soon, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Sirius announced the password, but he let Mary climb in first. He went in after her and jumped off the hole just as Mary made her way to the stairs leading to the girls’ dorms. He followed her, quite entranced with the way her hips swayed as she walked. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs—so abruptly that he nearly collided into her.

“That’s it, then,” she sighed, smiling. She pulled the robe off her shoulders and held it out. “Thank you.”

He took the garment off her hand, but he was quick enough to hold onto her before she could pull away. “Sit next to me at dinner.”

She didn’t move. “Why?”

He leaned close to her. “I want to hear more about Muggle life?”

He could see she was fighting off a smile. “Bollocks.”

He grinned. “Not completely.”

Mary bit her lip and stared at him. Her smile had faded. Minutes ticked by and she had not said a word. Disappointment began to wash over him. But then, she rolled her eyes and sighed. Her shoulder sagged. “ _Fine_. I cave. I’ll meet you at the Great Hall.”

Sirius beamed and let go of Mary. She turned around and ran up the stairs without another word. He watched her ascent, only turning away when he lost sight of her. He looked down at his robe, aware of how it was still warm from magic and her. He stroked the soft, slightly coarse fabric with his thumb. When he looked back up he met curious looks from almost every student in the room. He raised a brow at them and throwing a cheeky smirk their way, he moved to ascend the opposite staircase. When he was halfway up the seventh year dorm, a thought occurred to him. His grin melted into a frown and his brows furrowed in confusion.

He had completely forgotten why he needed to be there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9445947/7/A-Lifetime-in-Days) and [here](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lifetime-in-days).
> 
> Personally, I'm more than happy to be updating this fic again. I mean, sure, it's just a collection of one-shots, but for some reason I just really want to finish something for once in my life. Anyway, research for this particular chapter was fun. Including Classic Doctor Who was also a treat. I wonder if you could figure out who Mary was cosplaying?
> 
> Hope you enjoy. As always, feedback is welcome. Have I improved or worsened?


	8. Fantasies (Shopping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1979\. Mary and Sirius shop for Lily and James' wedding.

"What do you think?"

Mary glanced up from the dress robe when Sirius emerged from the fitting cubicle. Her breath hitched at the sight of him, eyes running along his body. He looked uncomfortable; though he gazed at her, his hands fidgeted at his sides. The dress robe clung to his frame in all the right ways, showing off the broadness of his shoulders and the solidity of his chest. The jet black colour had darkened his hair. The grey trim turned his eyes silver. They've spent a good hour or two in the shop, trying almost all the dress robes in display. When Mary spotted this particular one she thought the colours would look great on Sirius—thank Merlin she was right. Now he looked like the person he was expected to be—the devilish, yet charming brat prince from a Pureblood household.

And it was making her feel… things.

"If you can please wipe the drool off your chin and tell me if I look good or not, thanks."

" _Please_ ," Mary scoffed. He chuckled throatily. Nevertheless, she dashed the back of her hand across her chin (nothing, thank Godric) as she closed the distance between them.

"So?" he drawled, holding out his hand.

She linked her fingers through his. " _Perfect_. This looks better than all the previous ones."

"Even the blue one you adored?"

"Forget the blue one." She ran her fingers down the lapel and marvelled at the texture of the fabric. "You are handsome."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How handsome?"

She looked up at him. He was smirking at her, all traces of discomfort gone. Heat suffused her cheeks. Swallowing hard, she cursed inwardly when her heart fluttered madly. _Damn_. She wasn't calming down at all. If anything, he was making her fantasy more real. "Come on," she chuckled, "you bloody well know how handsome you are."

His smirk grew more pronounced. He leaned close to her. "But I like it when you say it."

She held fast—or trying to. "Tough. I have nothing to say to you."

Sirius lowered his head. Mary tensed and shivered as his lips brushed against her cheek. His warm breath caressed her ear. "Sorry to tell you, love, but your face speaks volumes."

She didn't want to break. But she knew she lost when her heart skipped a beat. "It's just," she whispered, "you look a tiny bit sexy."

"A _tiny bit_?"

"Godric—a _whole lot_ , then." Mary rolled her eyes. "I've never seen you wear dress robes before and you look like bloody royalty—"

"And _that_ turns you on?"

" _Yes!_ " she snapped. "You look like a bleeding prince! Like the sort that snogs random girls in dark corners or something!"

Sirius didn't reply. He stared at Mary, his expression a mix of surprised and puzzled. Meanwhile, she stared back at him as if everything was his fault. Seconds trickled by, carrying nothing but silence. Finally, he breathed deeply. "Okay," he said, "that was… strangely specific."

Mary shrugged.

"And what," his thumb rubbed along the inside of her wrist; the store's temperature had suddenly increased, "should I do about it?"

"D-don't ask me." She licked her lips.

She didn't know what to expect— _well_. Perhaps a bit of kissing. Maybe more flirtatious banter. But it certainly wasn't him returning inside the cubicle _and_ dragging her along. He released her and closed the curtains with his wand. Amidst the blur, Mary recognised the hungry look on Sirius' face. He pressed her against the wall and captured her lips in a kiss so intense that it pulled a moan out of her. This was a shop—far from the dark corner she described. The fact was not lost on her. But Sirius still wore the robes. Her knees buckled at the thought. She would've sunk to the floor if he hadn't wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Steady there." He grinned against her mouth.

"It's your fault," Mary murmured, nipping his upper lip.

Sirius pulled away, scowling. Before he could retort, however, Mary kissed away any words he could have said. The tip of her tongue ran across the seam of his lips, his answering groan sending shivers down her spine. His mouth opened for her and she tasted him fully. Her hands stroked up his chest, fingers sliding along his neck and then burying in his hair. He sucked her bottom lip, making her whimper. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted more. She tugged his hair, pulling herself closer, relishing at his growl.

"I didn't think my fantasy appealed to you," Mary gasped as they separated for air.

"It didn't," Sirius panted. He nudged her head aside and left a trail of damp kisses down her neck.

"No?" she arched against him as he suckled the delicate skin of her throat.

"No." Sirius lifted his head and grinned at her. Her heart stuttered. "It's the thought of snogging _you_ in a dark corner that appealed to me."

Mary sniggered. "You are _filthy_."

He quirked a brow at her. "Takes one to know one, doesn't it?"

" _Oi_. I didn't say—"

The curtains rustled.

Mary and Sirius froze. Their eyes met before they glanced at the only thing separating them from the world. They held their breath. The impenetrable silence in the cubicle was nearly oppressing if it weren't for the synchronised hammering of their hearts. It wasn't until the curtains were still again that the two sighed. Groaning, Mary dropped her forehead on Sirius' shoulder, chuckling when he laughed under his breath.

"Well," he said cheerily, "that's one way to cool things off."

She giggled. She rose on her toes and kissed him, pulling away just as he kissed back enthusiastically. "Right," she sighed, "take those off."

"Carrying on, are we?" he wiggled his brows and smirked.

" _No_ ," she laughed and pushed him away. "We're _buying_ them!"

"Oh, good." Sirius obliged her. "Can't take trying on any more of these bloody things."

"Come now, this is for James and Lily's wedding."

"Yeah. It's only for them that I'd wear this. They're as stuffy as I remember."

" _Only_ for them?"

He glanced at her. "Not anymore, I suppose."

"Good." Mary beamed, blushing.

The rest of Sirius' change was spent in silence. Mary took the dress robe from him and watched as he put on his clothes. His movements were quick and careless. In three minutes he was done. He ruffled his hair, distributing the shaggy locks in different directions. She smiled back when he shot her a cocky grin in the mirror. Opening the curtains, Sirius stepped out first and kept them pushed aside for Mary as she followed.

There was an attendant right in front of their cubicle.

Mary's blood ran cold. The older woman's eyes were bulging. Mary froze on the spot. All the blood rushed to her face. She hid behind Sirius and held the dress robe in front of her for extra protection.

"Oh, relax!" he scoffed. "Not like we shagged in there or anything."

" _Oh my God_ ," Mary rasped, mortified, as Sirius walked off. She saw the attendant's jaw drop and wanted nothing more than for the earth to swallow her. "I am so, _so_ sorry!"

"Come along, Macdonald!" Sirius called.

She dashed off and caught up to him. "You are _absolutely_ bonkers!" she hissed, shoving the dress robe in his arms.

He laughed, but didn't say a word. They reached the counter where a different attendant stood. She was fixing some papers, unaware of what had transpired at the back. Sirius placed the robe on the counter while Mary made for the exit. Her hand ran down Sirius' back on the way. Two minutes after she went out Sirius followed with a large, thin box in his arms.

"That's all, yeah?" he said, sidling beside her.

"Yeah." She checked her watch and then looked at the other shops. "It's only one. Do you want to—?"

"I'm taking you home." Sirius transferred the box under his arm as he took Mary's wrist and dragged her to Diagon Alley's nearest exist. "We've business to finish."

"Aren't you impatient?" Mary laughed.

"It's your fault," he snorted.

"Oh, _my_ fault, is it?" she exclaimed, but her voice held no anger. " _I_ didn't drag _you_ in a narrow cubicle and snog you!"

"Which only happened after you told me that fantasy of yours." Sirius turned a corner and finally slowed his pace enough so Mary could catch up. He pulled her hand up, kissed the inside of her wrist, and grinned. "Make it up to me?"

Mary rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "Fine, fine—but you're wearing the dress robe."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9445947/8/A-Lifetime-in-Days) and [here](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lifetime-in-days).


	9. Changes (Hanging Out With Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1978\. The Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley.

Sirius exchanged toasts with the group, asking himself when the joyous gathering had turned into this sombre thing. They decided to spend time in each other’s company. He thought this was a chance to revisit the happier past, have fun like old times. He wanted laughter and jokes—feel like nothing had changed. Instead, from the moment they sat at the table, everything they did was an acknowledgement—a gesture of farewell. Sirius’ mouth set in a thin line, but he joined everyone else in downing the alcohol. The liquor burned a path down his throat. As he straightened, he tried not to glance at the empty chair beside him.

“So,” Marlene began. Sirius glanced at her. “When are you lot going to Dumbledore?”

“He arranged for this weekend,” James answered.

“Right.” Marlene glanced at Dorcas, who nodded, and faced James again. “You reckon he’ll be right with a couple of surprise guests?”

“You two?” Remus chimed in.

“You’re joining?” Lily exclaimed.

Sirius blinked at this news. They all received the letter at the same time and didn’t wait to discuss it. From what he remembered, Marlene and Dorcas were reluctant while the rest of them replied ‘yes’ that same day.

“Marlene and I’ve been thinking and talking ever since we got the letter,” Dorcas said, “and we decided to join.”

“What changed your mind?” Peter said.

“The people we love,” Marlene answered. Remus smiled at that.

“Anyway,” Dorcas said, “we sent our answers back to Dumbledore yesterday. Haven’t received any reply. What do you think?”

Sirius watched the rest of the group look at each other. He caught James’ glance and shook his head subtly. Dumbledore explicitly said in his reply that only they could meet him. Marlene and Dorcas were their good and trusted friends, but the Order was too important to muck up. Taking them along without Dumbledore’s permission was a break in trust. It would be risky and dangerous if—Merlin forbid, Sirius didn’t think it would be possible—Marlene and Dorcas wanted to come along because of some bad intent.

“We’d love to take you,” Lily said. “Of course we do. But Dumbledore said we couldn’t.”

“Right. Of course,” Dorcas said. “That’s fine, then.”

“The man is prompt,” Remus assured them. “He’ll reply to you soon.”

Sirius tuned out as the conversation transitioned from the Order to the latest disappearances reported in the Prophet. He stared at the table, willing his mind to empty as minutes ticked by. The empty chair called to him despite his best to ignore it. Whispers of a final conversation echoed in his mind. Regret, anger, and self-righteousness fought for dominant position inside of him and he’d sooner tear himself apart than find a resolution.

“Hello, Sirius.”

“Doe.” He glanced up when Dorcas occupied the empty chair.

“How are you?”

He smirked, though irritated at her sympathetic smile. “You heard.”

“Well, the group’s not that big, you see.”

He chuckled at that. “I’m fine.”

“And Mary?”

“Haven’t spoken to her.”

“Right—right, sorry, of course...” she trailed off.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “What is it?”

“I just…” Dorcas sighed, “I just couldn’t believe you two would separate— _you two_ , you know?”

“You make us sound like we’re special.”

“Aren’t you?”

All expression left Sirius’ face. He looked away from Dorcas as he fiddled with the shot glass. “Well, believe it.”

“Sirius.”

He sighed at her reproachful tone. The emptiness in his chest throbbed as he sagged against the chair. “It was mutual, all right? We discussed it. I’ve the Order to focus on and she has her family to protect. If we remained together we’d spread ourselves too thin and distract each other.”

“So this is a temporary situation, then? What happens after—?”

“I need to smoke.” The chair scraped loudly against the floor as he rose. He turned from the table and stomped off. He wasted no time lighting a stick once he was out of the pub, finding refuge against one of the building’s beams. He took a long drag, holding the smoke in, letting the flavour calm him. However, when he finally released the smoke in a slow, steady stream it left a dull ache in its wake. Though he didn’t want to, he mulled over Dorcas’ question.

Honestly? He didn’t know if the situation was temporary. He and Mary never discussed it. Their last conversation focused on the present. That wasn’t them. What they were was the future and it was too far to consider. Sirius abhorred the panic that rose within him as he continued to reflect. Wars changed people. That was the inevitable truth. When it all ended would he feel the same? Would _she_? His friends were not even inducted in the Order yet and already they were so far from the people he knew in Hogwarts. What hope did he and Mary have?

Heat seeped into Sirius’ fingertips. He hissed and glanced down. The cigarette had burned to the filter. Ash hung precariously to each other, managing to maintain its form despite its fragility. Grimacing, he flicked the butt towards the road and moved to light another. Just as he held the stick between his lips he caught something familiar in his periphery. He looked up and froze.

There she was. Mary. Still clad in her training robes: white, with the emblem of the Healer on it, above the emblem was an ornate T that identified her traineeship. She approached him and upon catching his eyes smiled—the gentle sort that tightened his chest and made his heart race. She looked at him as though nothing had changed between them. She waved and picked up the pace. He didn’t know what to do. His heart practically banged against his chest now and he struggled with the urge to embrace or— _and_ kiss her.

Then the ground rumbled.

In the span of a second the rumbling morphed into an intense shaking that could tear the world apart. Sirius stumbled and nearly fell before his hand shot out to grip the beam. Screams rose in the air, but a deafening roar nearly drowned it as the earthquake shook Diagon Alley to its core. Mary crossed Sirius’ mind and cold alarm flashed across his back. He struggled to remain upright. Nausea gripped his stomach, but he attempted to look around—tried to see where Mary was, but his vision shook so much he could barely discern anything.

Gradually, the tremors decreased. Sirius risked releasing the beam and moving forward. He could see properly now, but everyone in the vicinity started stampeding and his chances of finding Mary slimmed. In front of him was a younger boy in danger of falling. Sirius darted forward and caught the lad, steadying him as the shaking stopped altogether. The roaring ceased with the earthquake, but the ongoing screams replaced it. Panic was quick to saturate the whole place as people cried, shouted, and pleaded while attempting to flee. Some, however, ran towards the centre of the alley.

“Go home. Go straight home, okay?” Sirius commanded the boy, releasing him. The alley’s centre caught his interest, but first he needed to find Mary. He weaved through the rushing crowd, at this point desperate for just a hint of her. “Mary! MARY!”

He caught a flash of white and turned his head. There she was on the ground, attempting to sit up. A gash on the right side of her forehead dripped blood down her temple. People ran around her, moving this way and that—it wouldn’t take long for someone to trample on her. He ran, skidding to a stop before her. He quickly, but gently, pulled her up. As he wrapped his arms around her, another bout of screaming erupted from the centre of the alley.

“I’m okay—I’m fine,” Mary murmured as Sirius secured her waist and turned her head to the side to inspect the wound.

“Sure?” Sirius said softly. She nodded. The injury didn’t look too bad—just a nasty scrape. He healed the gash and then siphoned off the blood. “You need to go back to the others—”

“Where are you going?” her brows furrowed.

“I have to see what’s happening—”

“No.” She shook her head. “No. I’m going with you.”

“Macdonald—”

Mary took his hand from her face and held onto it tightly. “You are not going alone.”

Sirius pressed his mouth together. He had half a mind to force her to go to the Leaky Cauldron. But that wasn’t right. Anyway, she’d curse him if he did. His shoulders sagged. “Can you run?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go.” He began jogging towards the centre, pulling Mary with him. More than once he glanced behind to check on her, relieved to find her catching up easily. Soon they reached the line of the crowd. He tightened his hold on Mary’s hand before pushing through. It was frustrating; the crowd was packed and with people attempting to leave every second Sirius had his way blocked by someone more than once. He nearly lost Mary as well. Soon enough, though, they reached the other side. Sirius nearly fell when his foot stepped on the edge of the cliff.

“Careful!” Mary pulled him back.

He stumbled backwards, heart racing, eyes wide and frozen. “What the hell…”

Splitting the alley in two was a great, gaping chasm. It was long, reaching either end of the alley, and so wide that people could fall through. Carefully this time, Sirius inched his foot near the cliff and leaned forward. Vertigo gripped him as he took in the yawning abyss before him. He couldn’t see the bottom of the gorge. This couldn’t be _real_. But that wasn’t the worst of it. Cold sweat broke all over the back of his neck when he realised that people are falling over the cliffs. Not all, though; some were holding on, some tried to climb. The packed crowd began to thin as people ran away, but a few stayed behind to help—conjuring rope or lifting people in the air and putting them on a safe spot.

“We have to help,” Sirius said, squeezing Mary’s hand.

“Yeah.”

He released her when he spotted an elderly man struggling to climb the cliff. Raising his wand, he uttered the incantation that would allow him to lift the man up. He released the spell gradually, giving the old man a safe landing. There was no time to linger. He spotted another person who needed help. He raised his wand again—

“IT’S THE DEATH EATERS!”

Renewed shrieks filled the air. Sirius tensed. Around him one cloaked individual apparated after another. They wreaked havoc the moment they arrived. Flashes and beams of light streaked the air, leaving smoke and destruction in its wake. Structures exploded and crumbled to the ground hard. But the people fell harder; those unfortunate enough to stand in the way of the Death Eaters had no chance. Their lives passed so instantly not even the wails of their loved ones could follow them.

“Sirius!” Mary collided into him. “Sirius, we—”

“You need to go. _Now_.” He gripped her shoulder and looked her in the eye. “Find James and the others and _run_. I’ll see what I can do here.”

“Are you mad?” she exclaimed. “There is no bloody way I’m leaving you—”

He gritted his teeth. He pushed her, unimpressed that she managed to withstand his strength. “Merlin and Agrippa, Macdonald, this is not the time to argue—”

“Lover’s tiff?”

Alarms similar to the Caterwauling Charm blared in Sirius’ mind at the words. He brandished his wand and stepped in front of Mary as he faced the Death Eater. A horrible, sick feeling welled in his chest. There was something acutely wrong here. The Death Eater talked with such familiarity. It was impossible. Sirius couldn’t wrap his mind around it. “Sorry,” he said, smirking and renewing his grip on the wand. “I don’t remember being mates with a Death Eater.”

“But you will remember being _related_ to one.” The Death Eater removed the mask and lowered the hood.

At the sight of the Death Eater, Sirius’ chest deflated. His shoulders sagged. Shock—cold, overwhelming—froze him, melding his feet to the floor. Behind him, Mary stiffened.

“Brother,” Regulus Black greeted with an icy smile.

“Reg,” Sirius whispered, arm lowering.

Regulus appraised Sirius with a widening grin before turning his gaze to someone else. “Mary Macdonald, yeah?” Regulus asked with a mocking, yet casual voice. “Sirius’ mudblood girlfriend.”

Mary’s flinch shoved Sirius back to reality. He pointed the wand back at Regulus. “Leave her alone,” he snapped. “ _Godric_ , Reg. What have you done?”

“Picking up your slack.” Regulus took a step towards them. His smile turned smug as he pulled up the left sleeve of his robe and revealed a tattoo in the shape of skull… with a snake for a tongue. “Mother and father are proud.”

The sight of the Dark Mark, coupled with the mention of his parents, made rage explode within Sirius. He lunged at Regulus. Mary screamed his name, but he couldn’t stop himself from gripping onto the lapels of Regulus’ robe. “You idiot!” he growled, shaking Regulus with force enough to rattle any person’s teeth. “You mad—daft, delusional boy! This is not a game! Have you any idea what you’ve condemned yourself to!?”

“ _Condemned_?” Regulus laughed. He broke from Sirius’ grip and opened his arms. “Glory shall be the reward for my loyalty, brother.” Sirius saw it—the fury burning in Regulus’ eyes. Somehow, it didn’t match the malicious smile on his face. “Unfortunately, you won’t be around to witness it.”

Regulus raised his wand. Sirius jumped back. He returned to Mary and captured her wrist, pushing her behind him. He kept his wand trained at Regulus. Their eyes met. A tense pause settled between them. Regulus didn’t act immediately. Nothing happened. Sirius knew now would be the perfect time to attack Regulus and run— _but_. He couldn’t do it. A plethora of spells flashed in his mind, but his voice couldn’t shape the words. It was as if a wall blocked him. Panic gripped his chest. This was not good. He needed to protect Mary. They needed to get out of there.

But he couldn’t hurt Reg.

Regulus’ eyes widened. His face contorted into a furious expression. “Crucio!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9445947/9/A-Lifetime-in-Days) and [here](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lifetime-in-days).
> 
> Another update! Proud of myself even though I am struggling a bit. Also, I've been obsessing about writing a multi-chapter story because I feel like I should move on from writing just one-shots. At the same time, though, I feel like I can't write a long story anymore. I used to, though, so maybe it's just an issue of me being rusty. Anyway, this story's sort of a baby step towards me writing multi-chap stories again. So I'll see how this one goes.
> 
> Enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated.


	10. Catastrophe Perhaps (With Animal Ears)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1978\. Mary gets cat ears.

It was an ordinary Sunday.

Remus crossed his arms and looked around. The common room was packed, as usual. Students of different years had gathered in their respective groups, enjoying time together. On the couches sat a gaggle of first years poring over some book whilst talking animatedly with each other. The sixth years had spread out in a big circle on the floor, engaged in serious conversation. Studying like mad were the fifth years who had overtaken the desks underneath the noticeboards. A group of varying years sat by the fireplace playing a few rounds of exploding snap. Those were the big groups. The rest were smaller—participating in various games, discussions, or whatever else. Together they all made a loud, but not entirely unpleasant cacophony of sounds.

“Pete’s taking a while,” Sirius commented.

“Only fifteen minutes,” Remus replied, catching Sirius’ wide eyes.

“Fifteen minutes too long—day’s getting away from us.”

“Right.” James peeled himself off the wall. “I’ll fetch him.”

“Please do, darling.” Sirius puckered his lips at James and earned a playful slap on the face.

Remus’ attention returned to the common room as James made his way back to the dorms. The first years had grown so loud that they nearly drowned the rest of the din. He watched them, curious and wary. The book they passed around seemed to be a spell book, if their jubilant wand-waving was any indication; flowers, coloured bubbles, and other pretty things materialised in the air at every swish and flick.

“Oomph!”

“Bugger—sorry!”

Remus glanced at the commotion. Scattered on the floor were some textbooks and scrolls. Attempting to retrieve them was Mary Macdonald, her face a mixture of apologetic and impatient. Being no help at all was Sirius, who waved off her attempts with a too happy grin as he gathered her things himself. Mary gave up, straightening with a soft ‘thank you’. As Remus continued to watch the unfolding scene he noticed his friend’s grin vanishing upon retrieving the last book. Sirius paused for a second before picking it up, reading the title closely as he rose.

“ _The Mind and Amortentia?_ ” he asked teasingly, placing the books in Mary’s waiting arms. “Got your eye on some bloke, have you?”

“No,” she scoffed, rearranging the books. “Of course not—”

“It’s that Hufflepuff Fenwick, isn’t it?”

“Black—”

“I do believe love potions are _forbidden_ in Hogwarts—”

“Oh, stop it!” Mary whacked on Sirius on the head with a scroll, making him laugh. Though she looked irate, Remus didn’t miss the way her mouth thinned as though she tried to suppress a smile. “ _This_ is for Slughorn’s essay!”

“ _Really_?”

“Yes!” she hit him again. Remus’ brows rose. Didn’t he hear something about how hitting was a good sign in flirting? Was that what’s happening right now? “For the final assignment. Decided to go with that question on the effect of potions on the user’s psyche.”

“Right.” Sirius’ grin returned. “That’s, erm, good—for you, I mean,” he hurried to add. “Haven’t even thought about the bloody thing.”

“Well, it’s not due for another month.”

“True.”

The two were quick to sink into their own world. The common room noise drowned their voices as they talked to each other—or no, that was the first years being loud again. Remus looked to the children again and saw that their spell-making had escalated. They no longer conjured pretty things; instead, some now sported different coloured hair, a few had burnt eyebrows, and a couple had grown moustaches. They didn’t seem too worried about their change in appearance. Not for Remus. Alarm bells blared in his head and he made his way towards them. “Oi, you lot—”

One of the children pointed their wand at their friend and yelled at incantation too loudly and eagerly, cutting off Remus’ reprimand. A burst of yellow light erupted from the wand.

But it didn’t hit the child.

Instead, the light sped past their ear, hit the wall, and ricocheted off it. Now it was surging towards Mary and Sirius. Remus rushed back to them, pulling his wand from his pocket. “Proteg—”

“MARY!” Sirius cried as the light hit her. Mary collapsed with a sharp cry. The books fell out of her hands again and clattered beside her. The common room fell silent.

Remus froze.

“Mary.” Sirius knelt beside her, his back to Remus, and sat her up. He cradled her head against his chest. Gently, he shook her. “Mary. Mary—Remus, she’s not waking up.”

Murmurs filled the room as the students began to move from their respective perches. Remus hurried to Sirius’ side as the crowd started to gather. Upon reaching Sirius he stopped, shock washing over him. His jaw dropped at what his saw, eyes widening in disbelief.

Cat ears the size of a toddler’s hands were attached on either side of Mary’s head. On the floor, resting alongside the length of her legs was a tail. The… new appendages were covered in soft looking fur—actual fur, the same colour as her hair. However, there were some tufts inside the ears that were flecked in white; the tip of her tail looked like it had been dipped in white ink.

“Uhm…” Remus exhaled faintly. Mary’s ears twitched as if in response to him and he promptly shut his mouth.

“What happened?”

Remus looked over his shoulder and saw James had returned with Peter in tow. “The first years were playing about,” he said, gazing past James and seeing the responsible group watching the scene with the crowd. They all had expressions of horror on their faces. “Have a chat with them, will you?”

James followed Remus’ gaze and nodded. He took Peter with him as they approached the children. His usually friendly face was solemn, befitting that of a Head Boy. He led the group away to a secluded corner, gathered them in front of him before initiating the conversation. Remus turned his attention back to Remus and watched him stand up, carrying Mary in his arms.

“Come on,” Sirius said to him, walking through the circle and making his way to the portrait.

 

* * *

 

“Twelve hours.”

“That long?”

Remus stood at the foot of the bed, sympathy filling him at Mary’s crestfallen expression. He had his fair share of random animal parts attaching to his body, with friends like his. Some were on accident, some deliberate, but they were all clever so he never had trouble with it—mostly inside jokes and teasing, but of course the Marauders were pricks as well as intelligent.

Unfortunately for the poor girl, Sirius was being much of the former. Instead of emulating empathy like a normal human being, he was watching her tail with intense concentration. Occasionally, he’d try to catch the tip, but Mary seemed to have acquired some sixth sense and evaded his fingers every time. At the moment Remus didn’t who acted like a cat more: Mary or Sirius.

“Accidental magic takes time, Miss Macdonald.” Madame Pomfrey handed Mary a potion bottle. It was the fifth one she had to take. The glass was dark, making the contents within hard to discern. Once Mary downed the contents, she took the bottle back and handed Mary another. “It’s not _too_ severe. Thank Merlin for first years. In the hands of a mature witch or wizard this could take a month or two to fix.”

“Small comforts,” Mary sighed before drinking.

“You’ll be just fine,” Remus smiled after she grimaced.

“This is the last.” Pomfrey pressed the final bottle in Mary’s palm. “Sleeping draught for the first six hours. I will check on you when you wake and give you the second dose.”

“Okay.”

“Mr. Lupin,” Pomfrey caught his eye. She inclined her head and he followed her as she stepped away from the bed. “I have a task for you.”

Remus nodded, but remained silent.

“If you can locate any of Miss Macdonald’s dearest possessions and bring them here I’ll be much obliged.”

“Of course… may I ask why?”

Pomfrey regarded him and sighed. “The transfiguration is not complete. However it still imbues a small amount of animal instinct within the afflicted. If left untreated they will indulge in these instincts.” Pomfrey idly arranged the potions on the tray in a straight line. “Most of the remedies suppress the worst of the instincts so it’s never more than finding a familiar place to rest. Obviously, sending her back is out of the question.”

“I understand.”

“Well, at the very least her recovery will be smoother—”

“WILL YOU QUIT IT!?”

There was a clatter of glass. A hiss of pain. Remus turned to the bed and took in the scene. Mary looked irate; her ears were pulled back tight, tail thrashing at the mattress. Sirius, meanwhile, was massaging with forehead. While he tried to figure exactly what his friend did this time around, he noticed Mary’s furious expression softening.

“Oh, what have I done?” she said faintly.

“Sorry,” Sirius said, wincing, “sorry, shouldn’t have done that.”

“No,” she agreed, but her eyes were now gentle. Slowly, her ears straightened and her tail returned to swinging calmly by her calves. “Come here.” She reached out and took his arm, pulling him closer. She ran over her fingers over his forehead, ears flattening again as she clucked her tongue. “It’s red—oh, I’m sorry.”

Sirius smiled. He took Mary’s wrist and held onto her hand. “It’s fine—just a bottle.”

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t pull away. “Lucky for you.”

“Enough! Miss Macdonald needs her rest!” Pomfrey rushed forward and shooed Sirius away so she could tuck Mary into bed. Once Mary was comfortable she turned to Sirius again and examined his head. “Skin irritation, a small bump.” She waved her wand and the inflamed spot disappeared. She gathered the rest of the supplies and equipment on the tray and with a wave of her wand sent them floating to her office. “Now _go_ , both of you, and leave the poor lady be.”

“Oh, I’ll ask her about her things,” Remus hurried to say. “It won’t take long.”

Pomfrey nodded reluctantly. “One minute.”

“Can’t help yourself, can you?” Remus muttered to Sirius as the matron walked away.

“Can’t resist a cute tail like that,” he winked at Mary.

“Dumb curiosity more like,” she quipped. His grin dropped.

“How are you feeling?” Remus said.

“Oh, I’m well—considering,” she chuckled and then yawned. “Tired, though.”

“No doubt,” he smiled, “Pomfrey’s asked me to bring some of your things to make you comfortable. Anything you want?”

“My blanket… Lily should know it.” She yawned again.

“Okay. Anything else?”

“Stuffed panda… dad gave me…” she sighed, eyes closing. When she opened them again, she glanced at Sirius. “You smell nice, you know that?”

“Do I?” Sirius drawled, smiling.

“Mmm. Like… lemons… grapefruit… limes, maybe.”

Remus’ brows knitted together. Mary’s eyes closed again. She continued to mumble, but the words were so slurred they were incoherent. He frowned and glanced at Sirius, whose smile was an amused kind of baffled. He threw Remus a playful glance before looking back at Mary.

“Oranges,” he corrected her.

“Oranges?” she repeated, nodding as if it made absolute sense, “yes… oranges…”

“Come on,” Remus said, looking at Sirius. “Sleep tight, Mary.”

“Rest well, yeah?” Sirius said, stroking back her hair.

“Mmm… yes… thanks…”

The two walked out of the infirmary. For a while they remained silent. Remus was so focused on what he had to do that if he hadn’t glanced idly at Sirius he wouldn’t have noticed the widest and happiest grin stuck on his mate’s face. He might as well have cat ears and a tail himself. The sight was so bizarre that Remus couldn’t stop staring until Sirius noticed and met his gaze.

“So,” he drawled, “Macdonald with cat ears.”

“Yeah…” Remus said slowly, a wary feeling crawling up his spine.

“She looks adorable with them, hey?”

“I… suppose.”

“ _Really_ should’ve touched them, hey?”

Sirius was slapped for the second time that day.

 

* * *

 

Despite the mishap that morning, Remus and the boys did end up doing a few things. First and foremost, they indulged themselves in laughing at Sirius’ behaviour in the face of Mary’s accident. After that they discussed plans for Remus’ upcoming full moon. Some of the enchantments in the Marauder’s Map needed revision so they spent a good couple of hours over that. The rest of their time was spent discussing the latest news on the Daily Prophet, which James had brought with him. It was a vicious cycle with them when it came to the war—the topic was morbid, but they couldn’t help saying the same words, criticising the same people. In the end, always, all they managed to achieve was reaffirming the decision they’ve already made.

By the time the four separated it was late afternoon. McGonagall had called on James for some Head Boy duties. Meanwhile, Peter wanted to get ahead with his remedial potion essays. Remus and Sirius decided to relax in the dorm and meet up with the others again at dinner. They were heading for the common room, idly discussing the features that could be added in Sirius’ motorcycle. When they jumped out of the portrait hole, it seemed that the noise level had not changed since that morning. However, the moment they stepped into the common room it stopped altogether.

“We’re being stared at,” Remus remarked after one cursory look across the room.

“Taken with our devilish good looks, no doubt,” Sirius quipped, combing through his hair.

“Seriously.”

“Yes, Moony, I too have noticed the stares and it is very strange indeed.” Sirius turned to the students and barked: “Oi, we’re busy minding our business and so should you be!”

They jumped at his sharp voice and scrambled back to their respective activities. Sirius grinned at Remus triumphantly and he rolled his eyes in response. They ascended the staircase and reached the seventh year boys’ dorm. However, just as they reached the door it opened with a whistling whoosh, startling the two.

“I told you berks the show’s over—oh, Merlin. It’s you two.”

The voice belonged to Frank Longbottom. He looked irate—understandable considering how much of a mess he looked. His hair was a tangled mess, sticking up in different directions. There were a few tears on his shirt and about four or five welts marked his cheeks and neck.

“The hell happened to you?” Sirius laughed.

Frank threw up his hands and stepped aside. Remus’ jaw dropped.

“What… the _fuck_?” Sirius breathed.

The dorm was a _mess_. Parchment, quills, scrolls, spilled inkpots, books, and feathers littered the floor. However, most of the chaos seemed to focus on Sirius’ area. His trunk was open and tipped over—clothes, school items, quidditch paraphernalia, and muggle junk spilled out of it. The bedside tables have been messed with; the drawers had been detached and were sitting on the floor. The only thing that seemed to have fared better was the bed. The sheets had been pulled from the mattress; the blankets bundled on the floor along with the pillows. In the middle of the bed, surrounded by clothes, was a person curled into a tight ball. Remus stepped towards the bed, eyes drawn to the cat ears and tail…

“Merlin, Mary,” Sirius said. He sped past Remus and knelt by the bed. He took her hand and squeezed gently.

“What happened?” Remus asked Frank.

“ _Well_ ,” he huffed, “ _I_ was here minding my own business. All of a sudden, Mary burst through looking all mad. Lily was chasing after her.”

“Huh,” Remus intoned. His gaze flicked back to the couple and watched as Sirius began to pet Mary’s hair. “Where’s she now?”

“Off to get Pomfrey.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, it was… something,” Frank said. “After Mary came she started _sniffing_ around the room—beds and everything. She got quite taken with Sirius’ things.”

“Right.” Remus continued to watch. Sirius continued to pet Mary’s hair; the tips of his fingers grazed the backs of her ears with every pass. Ever so slightly, she pushed her head into his palm.

“Yeah. She was restless for a bit… pawing at his things and that. Lucky Lily was a genius and figured out what Mary needed—had no problems raiding Sirius’ trunk.”

“She _what_?” Sirius barked, glaring at Frank.

“Oi,” Remus hissed after Mary groaned.

“Did it with pleasure too,” Frank added unapologetically.

“That explains the mess, I suppo— _oh_ ,” Remus breathed as realisation hit him like a bludger to the head. “I see.”

“Do you? Because I don’t.”

Finally, Remus glanced at Frank. “She did this to you, then?”

Frank rubbed his face and nodded. “Never coming within ten feet of that lady’s nails ever again.”

“Well… now that’s all calmed down I guess we ought to just wait for Pomfrey.” Remus approached the bed. Nothing’s changed, but it didn’t truly strike him until now how much of a cat Mary resembled, from the way her body curled to the gentle manner in which she automatically pushed into Sirius’ hand. Lily’s cat did the same thing when petted.

“Her ears are stupid soft,” Sirius said.

“Developed a fetish now, have you?” Remus said dryly.

“You shut your mouth, Lupin.”

“Hey,” Mary’s voice croaked. Her tail thumped loudly and rapidly on the mattress. “You lot are too loud.”

“Hey!” Sirius whispered with a sigh of relief. “You’re okay.”

“Yeah… it’s nice here,” she yawned, stretching, “I could sleep all day.”

“On Sirius’ bed?” Frank blurted incredulously. “ _Really?_ ”

“Mmm.” Mary breathed deeply. “Smells all homely like… lemons… grapefruits… limes maybe?” her brows furrowed as she sniffed. “What is this?”

Remus crossed his arms and bit his lips to keep himself from laughing. When Sirius shot him a bewildered look he shook his head and shrugged, quite happy _not_ to help. Though he and Sirius were close they were not _that_ close—at least not enough for him to verify the dubious odour of Sirius’s bed. Anyway, this was too precious to interfere.

“Uh…” Sirius said, turning back to Mary, “oranges?”

“That’s right!” Mary exclaimed. “Oranges! Oranges… oranges…” suddenly she sat up, ears stiff and tail frozen in a straight line. “Oranges!?”

“Yeah—”

In all the years he’s lived Remus had never seen anyone’s face go beet red so fast. He’d never seen anyone scarper in such high speeds either. Before his mind could even register what had happened, Mary’s light footsteps were pattering down the stairs, the mess she left behind and the dumbfounded boys the only trace of her presence left in the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9445947/10/A-Lifetime-in-Days) and [here](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/post/163633955230/harry-potter-a-lifetime-in-days-10).
> 
> Has it been one year? Shit. To the people still following this—I am terribly sorry. It's been an exhausting year and, unfortunately, my juju barrel is empty. I'm... trying to work on what's happening with me, but it is a long process. I hope to get better. Before the year ends I want to go back to writing consistently and with love and, ultimately, get some stability in every aspect of my life.
> 
> Anyway, enough of that. I hope you enjoyed this new instalment!


	11. Good Things Happen (Wearing Onesies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Alternate Universe.
> 
> 2016\. Sirius falls for the enigmatic girl wearing a onesie.

**October**

 

She came in a week ago at precisely two in the morning.

That’s right: two in the morning.

See, Sirius owned a café that operated during late hours. It was unconventional, certainly, but by no means seedy. This was all because he had no ounce of love for the day—forget about not being a morning person. There was something invigorating about the night. The way the velvety silence encouraged his mind to be loud and flamboyant. He was more active. He could do more. He could actually _think_. One day he realised that there must be others like him out there.

And he was right.

Now he owned one of the most successful cafés in the area.

He had met many colourful and fascinating individuals in the three years since he had opened. Of course he would. It was at night that the strange creatures come to play. Intelligent drunks, jaded romantics, the exhausted unemployed and empty millionaires… he’d seen them all.

But not her.

Not this woman who walked into his café a week ago at precisely two in the morning.

_Wearing a Stitch_ onesie.

She wasn’t the first to come in wearing an onesie, but she was the first to affect him in such a unique way. When she shuffled to the counter and ordered her caramel hot chocolate and toasted banana bread for the first time in took his breath away. It was her voice—the way it sounded husky. And her eyes, that intense blue. And when she smiled he had no hope of ever being free again. The moment they met he knew he was in trouble.

 

**January**

 

“Why don’t you just talk to her?”

Sirius glared scandalously at James before glancing at her—by accident, of course. She played with her tablet, snuggled right into the spot she had claimed… or was it that he gave it to her? His stomach twinged and he looked away, scrubbing harder at the portafilter. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Barista-customer privilege.”

“Barista-customer— _what_?”

“All communications between a barista and their customer is strictly limited to coffee orders and small talk. Nothing more.”

“That is possibly the daftest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Yes. So are the words that come out of your mouth.”

“Oi.” James whipped the tea towel at Sirius’ leg. “ _I’m_ not the one who stares longingly at Stitch girl over there, giving her free drinks all the bloody time.”

“I do no—they’re not all the time, all right?” Sirius dumped the clean filters on a tray to dry. The noise made the people sitting nearest to the counter jump.

“Not an excuse!”

“What is your problem!?” Sirius hissed as he evaded the tea towel James chucked at him.

“You are single-handedly dragging the business down!” James chucked another one. “Just talk to the woman, you prick!”

“I told you I can’t!” Sirius caught the next towel that soared his way.

James casted his eyes upward and threw up his hands. He glanced around the café. Sirius did the same. It was nearly full, but there were no new customers coming in. Suddenly, some violent force jerked Sirius forward. James had taken his sleeve and was pulling him out of the counter. “Come on, don’t be coward.”

“What—” Sirius dug his heels in when James made a beeline for Stitch girl’s table. “Oi, stop it!”

James didn’t budge despite that he was now practically dragging Sirius to the table. Meanwhile, Sirius’ heart was trying its best to break out of his chest. Drinking fifty shots of espresso could not even compare to what he felt in that moment. The beautiful woman in the Stitch costume who always came at precisely two in the morning was always a distant dream to him. Now here he was, being dragged to that dream. The illusion slowly grew less hazy and more real. His heart was positively breaking through his bones now and _gods_ , she was more beautiful up close despite that the hood of the onesie had cast her face in shadows.

They stopped before her. Sirius wanted to die then and there.

“Hello!” James boomed.

She looked at them and clutched the tablet to her chest as she pushed the hood down. Sirius’ breath hitched as the lights of the café washed over her face. He’d seen those eyes many times, but its intensity never ceased to amaze him. It reminded him of sapphires. If he weren’t such a sod he’d wax poetry on them—but he was and so he’d leave it at sapphires. Now with her hood down, he finally had a chance to look at her properly. Her hair was dark brown and wavy and now that it was unleased it framed her diamond-shaped face. She was utterly beautiful to him.

And he was positive his heart had stopped completely.

“Hi?” she said in that husky voice of hers.

“This is sudden.” James tightened his grip when Sirius tried to pull away. “And positively random. It’s just that you’ve been coming here for the past three months—”

She frowned. “Is that bad?”

“Course not!” he laughed. Sirius wanted to punch his face. “I just thought that we’d get a more _intimate_ —” he stopped when Sirius pinched him. Hard. “Friendly, I mean. A friendly relationship. Since you’re a regular.”

“Right…”

“I am James.” He extended his hand.

“Mary.” She placed the tablet on the table and shook his hand.

_Mary_. God, finally—a name to the face he’s been seeing for months. After that the rest of the conversation fell silent on Sirius’ ears—it was too busy listening to the voice inside his head making incoherent noises at this newfound information. Suddenly, he was dragged back to reality when he found himself facing a dainty, paint stained hand. He blinked and looked at James who was nodding at him encouragingly.

Sirius scowled at James. “What—”

“Pleasure to meet you, Sirius,” Mary said.

Damn. She just said his name. That sent a chilling flash down his spine. He turned to her and automatically took her hand—in an iron grip. The poor appendage nearly crumpled in his palm. He flinched at her visible wince. “Shit,” he said, softening his hold. “Sorry. Uhm, hello, likewise—meeting you, I mean, it’s nice.”

“Yeah… the place is nice.” Her hand quickly slipped from his and gestured at the empty cup on the table. “And you’ve been too kind.”

“Oh… no worries.”

James slapped Sirius on the shoulder _way_ too hard. “Excellent! We’ll be out of your hair then, Mary. It was a real pleasure to meet you.” He dragged Sirius back to the counter just as new customers filed in. He placed himself in front of the register and shoved Sirius back to the coffee machine. “ _Now_ , was that so bad?”

Sirius scowled. “I am going to kill you.”

“After I serve these lovely people, m’kay?”

 

**April**

Two in the morning precisely.

It’s automatic at this point. He’d memorised the exact shade of her onesie. The colour was ingrained so deep in his mind that just a glimpse of it would have his head turning, his lips smiling, and his chest twinging in that confusing mix of pleasure and pain. James took pleasure in teasing him for being a sap, but so what? Feeling like this was always a good thing, wasn’t it?

“Mary,” Sirius said, heart melting at her smile.

“Sirius.”

“The usual?”

“Oh, I’ll have a double caramel latte tonight, actually.”

“Adventurous,” he winked at her and punched the items on the POS. “Be ready in a few.”

With a chuckle, Mary took out her card and tapped it against the reader, only pulling away when it beeped. “Thanks.”

He watched her walk to her spot. The desire to grin was overwhelming, but he suppressed it to a mild happy one lest his customers saw him as a creep. With no one else coming in, he stole a few more minutes to watch Mary do her little rituals to settle in. Usually she brought her tablet or sketching tools, but tonight she only brought a book. She plopped on the bench and… yep, that little shuffle to find the perfect spot. Once comfortable, she straightened her onesie and—ah, there it was; that cute little wiggle of her hips as she reclined against the wall. She opened the book to the marked page and held it before her. And she was gone after that—left the real world to enter her own. There was no resurfacing until he arrived.

He wondered—hoped—if that meant anything.

“Why does she always come at this time?”

“I don’t know,” Sirius said as James sidled next to him.

“Well, you would if you talk to her.”

“Bloody hell, not this again.” Sirius rolled his eyes and moved to the coffee machine to get started on Mary’s order.

“Yes, this again—”

“Did you not see me talking to her?”

“That was _not_ talking.” James opened the display cabinet to take a thick slice of banana bread. “That was your barista-patron bollocks or whatever it is.”

“Privilege. Barista-customer privilege.”

“Not the point.”

“Never thought you had one.”

James placed the bread in the toaster while Sirius filled the portafilter with coffee. “Don’t make me drag you there again.”

“Try it and I will end you.”

“Then engage her in conversation!”

“Why are you being so bloody pushy?” Sirius snapped. The machine emitted a loud hissing sound as water trickled into the filter. In slow streams, coffee poured into the waiting cup.

“Because you’re making my marriage suffer!” James mussed his hair and placed the freshly toasted bread on a small plate. He set a knob of butter beside it and turned to Sirius, waiting for him to finish. “I tell Lily about this whole thing just once and already she’s invested—”

“What’s wrong with that?” Sirius flashed James an arrogant smirk as he steamed the milk, swirling the jug underneath the hissing wand. “Talking about me _is_ the highlight of your marriage, yeah?”

“You sod. You’re the topic of all our conversations these past months.” James prepared the tray.

“Oh, James. I’m so sorry. Might I suggest marriage counselling?”

James rolled his eyes and placed the finished latte on the tray. He then lifted the tray and pushed it in Sirius’ hands. “Just go—and _talk_ to her!”

The glare Sirius shot at James was sharp and dark, but James kept his expression straight. He watched his best mate approach the table. More people had entered the café, but they paused to look at the menu. James paid them no attention, raising his brows in challenge when Sirius looked at him. The fact that the man didn’t seem too keen to scarper this time was a good sign. James smiled as Sirius started to talk to Mary. He sensed no awkwardness between the two—if the laughter they exchanged was any indication. Disturbing them now would be a crime. The customers finally approached the counter and with a last look at the couple, James returned to work.

 

**July**

 

It was an unusually quiet night. The café was only a third full and the flow of customers was slow. Sirius let James go home early, positive he could hold the front by himself—so far, he was doing a decent job.

He dried the cups, eyes on Mary, but not really focused on her. The novelty of her had worn off. Before seeing her incited nerves within him, but recently those nerves were replaced by questions. Some were so pressing it burned the tip of his tongue and others so urgent to him it took him all he had not to blurt them to her. All these built up words amalgamated into a burning desire to know her outside of the confines of his café. He wanted to be closer, to plant himself firmly in her life somehow. Be a constant thing for her.

For all of James’ annoying persistence he did have a point. How dare Sirius even hope to have a chance when he wouldn’t even take the first step? He couldn’t rely on inexperience as an excuse; he dated a few women when he was young and had one or two serious relationships so it was not as though he had no idea what to do. But there was just something about Mary that… gave him anxiety.

Oh. Damn. She caught him staring. He smiled sheepishly and a warm sensation spread in his chest when she reciprocated. She returned to her sketchbook and he replaced the cups in their appropriate holders and tossed the towel by the sink. He looked to the entrance—no one else was coming in. He untied the apron from his back, resting it on the hook before smoothing the wrinkles from his shirt. There was no appropriate time to make a move, it was now or never. He approached her, heart jumping to his throat when she looked at him.

“Sirius,” she said, pushing the hood down.

“Hi.” He gestured at the chair across her. “D’you mind?”

“Not at all—I’d like that.”

_She’d like that_. Did that mean anything? He took the seat. “What’re you doing?”

For the first time since he met her, she blushed. The colour was lovely gradient shade of pink on her cheeks—on the outside of the apples it was faint, the colour becoming more intense as it reached the centre. He threaded his fingers together, keeping himself from reaching over and caressing the skin. He waited as she fidgeted with the sketchpad before turning it around for him to see. It was a sketch of a naked woman. Sirius didn’t blush, but if he didn’t know the person he would’ve felt awkward. That aside, the sketch was exquisite. The strokes were gentle; the lines and slopes emitted a soft feeling, capturing the contours of the body perfectly—from the shape of the form to the lines and folds of the skin. Sirius didn’t know anything about art, but he sensed appreciation in the sketch, a complete reverence of the subject’s body.

“We were studying the female form.”

“Studying?” Sirius looked at her, blinking.

“The sketch.”

“Oh… this was from a class?”

“Yes.”

“You go to classes?”

Mary chuckled. “Yes. Art classes.”

“Oh, I see.” Sirius smiled. “That is beautiful, Mary—you’re talented.”

“Thank you so much.” She closed the book and placed it on her lap.

Guilt struck him… did he disturb her? “Oh… you don’t need to stop.”

She smiled. “But we’re talking now.”

“Oh, y’know… we don’t have to talk.” Honestly, he ought to return to his post. This was a big mistake. What was he thinking, disturbing the poor lady to appease his pride? She was minding her own business and here he was, intruding on her time.

“How about I do both?” she reached out and held his hand. Her palm was incredibly warm. “I’m _excellent_ at multi-tasking.”

In an instant, comfort surged throughout his body. He chuckled. “All right.”

Her grin widened and she pulled away, opening the sketchbook. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I just… wanted to know you better after… well, knowing you for a long time.”

“Okay. Ask me anything.”

“Have you always loved art?”

Mary had resumed sketching, but she answered his question. As Sirius listened, he also looked at her. He was able to steal a few seconds at a time and when she caught him, she’d smile in a way that made it hard to breathe. As the conversation flowed, he found himself looking forward to those moments. But he also loved the concentration on her face—the intensity in her eyes and the way her brows knitted together. Since they were talking, however, the small smile she wore softened her expression.

Time went and yet no time went. A second and an eternity passed as they conversed for nearly half an hour. Honestly, the whole café would empty and neither of them would notice.

 

**August**

 

She didn’t come in again today.

She hasn’t been for the past three weeks. The first week it happened it niggled at Sirius. She didn’t come in everyday so the first few days were fine. However, when the week ended and he had not seen a sign of her his stomach churned. It didn’t bother him _too_ much, though; he convinced himself that there was nothing to worry about. There was a first time for everything, wasn’t there? There was bound to be a time when she couldn’t come in at all—no one could be that consistent.

But the second week passed and there was still no sign of her. The niggling Sirius felt grew to worry. In work he’d be in a daze, anxious about what had happened. Not… that he had any right, he supposed, since he wasn’t close enough to Mary to warrant him worrying about her openly. However, at the same time, he couldn’t help what he felt. Not seeing her smile or her damned onesie brought heavy concern in his chest. What’s worse is that this concern wasn’t even stemmed from the fact that he couldn’t see her. Somehow, he couldn’t shake this ominous feeling.

Now… now Sirius stared at the window while James cleaned up. Regret wrung at his insides, twisting it. He should have talked to her more; if he did then he would’ve seen this coming or the very least gotten her number. He could have rung her—made sure himself that she was safe.

“Don’t worry too much,” James said, patting Sirius on the shoulder. “May she’s just extremely busy—maybe she moved and couldn’t get here easily anymore.”

God... he hadn’t even thought about that—her being away from him. What would he do if that were the case? Would she still come here? If she didn’t would he be able to live with that? He gave James a weak smile. “Maybe…”

“No one could ever be that consistent, you know?”

“I suppose.”

“ _When_ she comes in tomorrow… ask her all about it, yeah?” James squeezed his shoulder. “And get her number or address or something.”

Sirius chuckled. “Yeah.”

 

**October**

 

“Sirius!”

“Mary!” Sirius turned from the sink to the register with a huge grin on his face—but it fell in shock when he saw Mary _not_ wearing her onesie for a change. She looked absolutely _gorgeous_. She wore a skirt and top with knee-high boots to hide the rest of her legs—leaving only a sliver of her thighs to his sight. Finally, her eyes were no longer in hiding; they were such a stark contrast against her dark hair, which fell in curls around her shoulders. “Hell—oh.”

“Is this the place, Macdonald?” a bloke appeared from behind Mary and stood beside her.

“Yes,” Mary answered.

“Who’s this?” Sirius said—the question came out more demanding than what was appropriate.

“Right, of course. This is Benjy, an old friend.” She beamed at _Benjy_ in a way that she never did with Sirius before. It made his gut clench painfully. “Benjy, this is Sirius. He owns the café.”

“Hey, man.” Benjy, the prick, extended his hand towards Sirius. “This is a cool place.”

“Thanks.” Sirius took the man’s hand with reluctance and shook it.

“And he’s been very kind to me.”

“Oh?” Benjy dropped his hand. “Well, I thank you for taking care of my little lamb, then.”

The damned bastard had the nerve to put his arms around Mary. She rolled her eyes, but didn’t seem to mind—she even pinched his cheek. “Not a lamb.”

“Erm… so,” Sirius said, the poor sod, unable to watch this exchange any longer. “What will it be?”

“I’ll have my usual,” Mary said.

“Hmm… I’ll have a cappuccino, please. Two sugars.”

_Cappuccino?_ Sirius thought. Could the bloke be any more boring? Nevertheless, he gave a perfectly polite smile. “Right. I’ll bring it out—”

“Oh, how much is it?” Benjy asked, reaching for his back pocket.

Sirius stared at him. “It’s—”

“No, no. I got it.” Mary took out her card and tapped it against the reader before beaming at Sirius. “Thank you.” She then took Benjy’s hand and led him to her seat.

“What’s with your face?” James asked when Sirius turned from the counter.

“What do you mean?” Sirius mumbled.

“You look like someone kicked your puppy and pissed on it.”

“Just make the stupid coffee, will you?” Sirius shoved the portafilter at James before taking a slice of banana bread from the display cabinet and into the toaster.

He took it with a chuckle. “You know… if you just asked her out this wouldn’t happen.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did I stutter?”

“They’re just friends!”

“I don’t know…” James drawled, peeking from the coffee machine. “Friends don’t snog each other like mad, do they?”

“Wha—” Sirius turned his head so quickly he gave himself whiplash. His heart was pounding on his chest as he sought out Mary’s spot. There they were, just chatting, but his mind was already imagining the worst. He had to blink a few times to make sure that it was just that—chatting. And that’s all it was. He sighed in relief and turned back to James, smacking him upside the head. James was a prat sometimes… but so was he for being so affected. “Damn you.”

“I’m not far off.” James quipped. “They’re quite close for _friends_ , aren’t they?”

“That doesn’t say anything!” Sirius shot back. “We get close like that sometimes.”

“Yes, but I never _want_ to kiss you. The prick looks like he wants to. Her. Not you.”

Sirius wondered how much jail time he’d get if he murdered James on the spot. “I will seriously end you.”

“ _No_. I will if you don’t ask her out.” James prepared the tray and nearly slammed the finished coffees on it. He then retrieved the bread from the toaster and placed it on the plate, putting it on the tray too. He then pressed the tray in Sirius’ hands. “ _Ask her out_.”

Sirius scowled, but trudged over to Mary’s table. One or two customers entered and approached, ready to order, but James held up his finger and watched the exchange closely. Sirius placed the items on Mary’s table. He seemed to be doing well—no _open_ animosity towards Mary’s friend. In fact, he seemed to have no qualms in engaging the young man in conversation. Mary and Benjy seemed to be doing all the talking, the energy between them good natured. Sirius looked happy to listen, but… James frowned when the smile on Sirius’ face dimmed. The two didn’t notice, but James did. He continued to watch as Sirius pressed the tray tightly to his side and with a final word started to make his way back. He stopped, however, the struggle clear on his face. James raised his brows when Sirius turned back around and produced paper and pen from the pocket of his apron. He handed it to Mary, saying something—loudly, making the customers nearby stare at him. Benjy had the look of surprised intrigue on his face while Mary beamed and promptly wrote on the paper.

“What was that?” James asked after Sirius retrieved his things and made a prompt return to the counter.

“I panicked,” Sirius whispered, hiding behind the machine and rubbing his face.

“Panicked? How?”

“Mary’s got a job opportunity in France next year.”

James blinked. “Oh.”

“It’s a two year contract with the chance of extension.”

“Wow… okay.”

“Yeah. What’s the point of asking her out if she’s just going to leave?”

James nodded slowly. A small smile played on his lips. “But… you came back.”

“I asked for her number,” Sirius groaned, combing through his hair and staring desperately at James. “God, what did I do?”

“The first move, that’s what—”

“Excuse me, can we get some service here!?”

“Yes—sorry!” James clapped Sirius on the shoulder before moving to the counter. “Chin up, mate. You did it!”

Did what? Sirius shook his head and sighed. He peeked from the machine and looked at Mary. She and Benjy were still talking, but she was blushing. What was the bloody jerk saying to her?  Or did he do that to her? God, he didn’t know what to think. Of _all_ the times to act out, he decided to do it now, in front of Mary’s friend, _in the face of the news that she was leaving_. Was he a masochist or what?

 

**January**

 

She was leaving.

He watched her disappear from the window’s borders. This was his chance. His _only_ chance—no matter how dramatic it sounded. He’s been thinking about this since last October, spent too much time on it than what’s appropriate. He looked at all the scenarios in every conceivable angle and no matter how many excuses he concocted on his possible inaction he always came to the same conclusion: if he did not do anything _now_ , he’d regret her leaving for France without _at least_ knowing how he felt.

He breathed deeply, shutting his brain down from any overthinking. He glanced at James and received an approving nod. He got out of the counter and jogged his way out of the café. There was no immediate sign of her. Panic welled in his chest and he looked around frantically, heart nearly exploding at the glimpse of that Stitch shade of blue. He cupped his palms around his mouth. “Mary!”

To his relief she stopped. The hood of her onesie slipped from her head as she turned. “Sirius.”

He closed the distance between them. His heart was like a drum. It beat so strongly against his chest that everything else in his body trembled. She smiled at him and he struggled to return it. “I, erm, want to ask you something.”

“Of course.”

He jammed his hands in his pockets. His chest was positively fracturing under his heart. “Do you—” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, shaking his head. “I mean, would you—if you don’t mind that is—if you want to—”

Mary chuckled. “Sirius.”

He froze. “Yes?”

She took his hand. “Breathe.”

That calmed him… somewhat. He breathed deeply and it cleared most of the jumble in his head. He opened his mouth, but closed it again when hesitation struck him. This was it—he’s already started and he ought to bloody well finish it. “I want to ask you…” he looked into her eyes, struck by its beautiful intensity. “Would you like to go out some time—not coffee, of course!” he winced. “Not coffee, but, uhm, lunch? Maybe?”

Gods. He said it. Everything else in him was so anxious it was a miracle his hands were not trembling. After all James said about being fearless and whatnot he still feared… ruining this—whatever it was that’s between them, as tiny as it was. It’s been a year since he saw her and if he could spend all his life regretting not taking the first step with her sooner he would, but he didn’t want that—he wanted to spend all his life with her, if that was possible. If she’d let him.

But she had to say ‘yes’ to him on this first.

Mary hesitated. “Sirius, I’m leaving for France in six months.”

“I—I know… I know. I don’t mind crossing that bridge when we get to it—if you want to get to it.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

She looked into him and he held her gaze. Then she smiled, slowly. Hope dared to flutter in his chest. “Then… I would love to.”

_Oh, thank God_. Sirius searched Mary’s eyes. He heard the words, but he couldn’t believe them. However, when Mary grinned he, unable to help himself, enveloped her in a tight embrace. Mary chuckled and hugged him back. Damn, has it been a long year for him—the constant back and forth, not to mention the doubt and nerves. He should have asked her months ago—not that he was confident that she’d go out with him… but if she did he would have had enough time with her.

With one last squeeze he let her go and watched as she disappeared in the early morning darkness.

Perhaps he could make most of his time with her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Available [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9445947/11/A-Lifetime-in-Days) and [here](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/post/163634175825/harry-potter-a-lifetime-in-days-11).


End file.
